Making a Wish Come True
by LulyRockerBabe65
Summary: Morgan/Garcia Fanfic. Morgan and Garcia's "Friendship" suffers when Morgan starts dating Tamara Barnes. A night of Passion turns the next morning into what Derek calls a "Mistake". Garcia I guess is stuck with the consequences. After disappearing for 7 years Garcia is brought back to Quantico a new independent woman. I suck at summaries. My 1st Fanfic. Well; here it goes!


_**Making A Wish Come True…**_

_**A Criminal Minds**__**Fanfic**__**by**__**LulyRB65**_

_***Yours Truly does not own Criminal Minds, it's characters nor anything related to them. I'm just a fan like most of you who has a bit of imagination, a love for writing and storytelling. By the way; have I mentioned that I'm a Rookie and this is my first FanFic. So….here it goes!**_

_Sometimes life can really royally suck! But then if you are lucky things turn your way. I guess that I should start from the beginning so that you may all understand. _

_It all started almost eight years ago, when I loved going to work, being with my family and specially being with my "Best Friend"; my "Secret Love". We had known each other for almost 10 years. From the very first moment when he mistakenly called me "Gomez" and when I did not respond he called me "Baby Girl" I knew that there was an instant connection and that I had found the Love of My Life._

_Throughout the years we had this special chemistry and we flirted with each other but all in a platonic basis since I knew that he was an eternal Player, and that I was not his type of woman. Derek Morgan was a confirmed Bachelor/Player and his type of woman was Pencil thin, with legs up to their necks almost. Gorgeous model types, smart and in it mainly for sexual gratification, more than anything else. _

_Morgan and I had been through good as well as bad times together, through his endless parade of short-term girlfriends and my 3 year relationship with my ex-boyfriend, F.B.I. Technical Analyst Kevin Lynch. My whole world even during my relationship with Kevin Lynch was centered on Chocolate Adonis, Supervisory Special Agent Derek Morgan. I was so absorbed by my crush on him, that his opinion meant the world to me, and since he was so involved into his one night stands and limited time girlfriends I felt lonely and in need of someone who would care for me. _

_One morning on my way to work, I stopped at my usual morning stop, The Coffee Shop near the F.B.I. Building in Quantico, Virginia for my morning Cup of Joe. While waiting for my coffee to be prepared, a very handsome man sitting at the counter was having problems with his laptop. I offered to help him and cleared the problem with his laptop. We flirted with each other while I was working on his laptop. As a Thank You gesture, he asked me out to lunch so that he could thank me properly. I wrote my phone number on a piece of paper and walked out of the coffee shop with my coffee in hand and a little jolt on my step. I felt an entire array of emotions from attractive to anxiously excited at the thought that a very attractive man was showing some interest in me._

_When I made it to the office I walked by the Bullpen and Morgan greeted me with a "Good morning Baby Girl!" He was surprised when I replied with "Good morning Morgan!" instead of my usual flirtatious words of "I'll show you a good morning Hot Stuff!", and kept on walking heading towards my office. _

_Morgan as surprised as he was by my lack of flirting kept me from getting to my intended destination; my office. "Yo breaks!" He calls her over to him with his index finger. Garcia walks over to him. "What's going on?" Morgan asks Garcia who decides to play dumb. "Whatever do you mean?"_

"_What's with the greeting?" Morgan asks with skepticism. "Every morning I say Good Morning Baby Girl! Every morning you respond I'll show you a Good Morning Hot Stuff!" "What gives?"_

_Garcia is a little uncomfortable telling Morgan about the guy she met that morning at the coffee shop. "I met this guy at the Coffee Shop this morning. He was having trouble with his laptop and I fixed it for him. One thing leads to another and he asked me out."_

_Morgan is a little surprised at Garcia's enthusiasm over the guy she just met. "Well, good! What is it? Do you feel like he is moving a bit too fast?" Garcia is a little fidgety. "I guess…I don't know. What do you think?" Morgan responds to her skepticism "I think you should follow your gut." "If it seems like he's moving a little bit too fast then you should call it off." In that moment J.J. walks into the Bull Penn carrying files on a case that they just got in Florida; a real bad one._

_The case was a real bad one that took them to Florida. It was related to Satanic Rituals which shook the team's beliefs to its foundation. Morgan took it particularly hard. As usual Morgan would place the calls to Garcia throughout the case, but in this case things went sour from the get go. _

_Morgan is not too much into religion since he questions where God was when what happened to him when he was a Teenage boy happened. He questions how would God allow such things to happen to children and although in this current case there are no children involved as victims, it is a religious community. Morgan is even more annoyed with Rossi since he asked Rossi if he could interview the parents of the latest victim and have Rossi interview the Pastor of the church. _

_Seeing as Rossi is not aware of Morgan's past, Rossi decides to have Morgan interview the Pastor and for him and J.J. to interview the victim's parents. Alpha males that they both are, they still seem to be trying to see who is more dominant and establish authority within one another._

_During one of Morgan's phone calls to Garcia, Garcia tells Morgan that Colby, the guy from the coffee shop, has asked her to Dinner instead of Lunch, but she tells him that she told him no. Morgan says "Smart move. There was definitely something wrong with that guy." Garcia who is a little disappointed after turning down the invitation gets annoyed by Morgan's comment about her making the right decision and implying that there was definitely something wrong with Colby. She gets pissed off at Morgan. "Wow; you must be one hell of a Profiler when you were able to determine by what little I told you about him, how wrong he was for me. You know what Morgan? The fact that you would not cross a Smokey Bar for me does not mean that a more perceptive man wouldn't. You know what Morgan? You suck!" Then she hangs up on Morgan. Morgan is surprised by Garcia's reaction. _

_From that point on Garcia starts calling Prentiss instead of Morgan with the latest info on their Unsub. "Hey Em!" Garcia greets Prentiss on the phone. "Hey Garcia; usually you call Morgan whenever you have any updates on our Unsub. How come you are calling me?" _

" _I met this guy at the Coffee Shop the other morning and I told Morgan about it before you all left for Florida. As a Thank You gesture, the guy I met at the Coffee House whose Laptop I fixed, asked me out to Lunch that day. Today he called me and asked me if I would like to go out to Dinner with him. I felt a little apprehensive about the Dinner Date so I turned him down, and when I called Morgan I told him about it. He told me that I had made the right decision, that there was definitely something wrong with the guy. I told him off and hung up on him."_

_Prentiss understanding why Garcia is upset with Morgan, hangs up with Garcia, turns around and walks towards Morgan, who is sitting at a desk behind her. She approaches Morgan. Morgan notices Prentiss approaching him. "Hey; did you see what Garcia forwarded to our tablets just now?" Prentiss nods at Morgan letting him know that she got the information on her Tablet. She is looking at Morgan with a peculiar look on her eyes. "What?" Says an annoyed looking Morgan. Prentiss looks him in the eyes. "When a woman tells you her troubles she does not want you to fix it, she just wants you to shot up and listen." Prentiss walks away and Morgan sits reflecting on what Prentiss just said to him. _

_Later that night they break the case. As it turns out the Unsub turns out to be a member of the congregation that as a teenager had been in an insane asylum but was released when he reached the age of 18. The Unsub also turned out to be a carnivore. He was eating his victims. _

_Once the team finished up with the case they were headed back home. Garcia left the office without waiting for the team to make it back like she usually did, since she had a date with James Colby Baylor, the guy who she met at the coffee shop whose laptop she fixed._

_Once the Team's plane landed, Morgan hopped on his SUV and left for home. However; on his way home being as troubled as he was by the case they had just finished he stops by a church for the very first time in over 20 years. Not only is he troubled by the case but also by his little tiff with Garcia. He turns off his cell phone and goes inside the church. While he is there he prays for his family in Chicago, for the Team so that they can all be able to surpass the horrors of this last case with wisdom and understanding, and also for his Baby Girl, so that they can mend their fragile friendship and this misunderstanding. He is inside the church for about a little over an hour. _

_Meanwhile on the other side of town Garcia is walking towards her apartment at the end of her date with Colby. She is a little apprehensive since she is hoping that he kisses her goodnight. When they reach the front steps to her apartment, they say their goodnights to each other and just when Garcia thought that he was going to kiss her romantically, he gives her a hug, and kisses her on the cheek. Garcia is a little disappointed, but heads up the steps towards the front door to her apartment building when Colby says to her; "Garcia; I've been thinking about doing this all night." Garcia turns towards Colby and sees when he aims his gun at her and shoots her. The bullet enters through her chest and ricochets into her abdomen. Garcia collapses to the ground right on top of the steps in front of her apartment building bleeding to death._

_Hotch was back at the B.A.U. tidying up some loose ends from the case that they had just finished, when he receives a call from George Washington University Hospital informing him that Garcia had been brought in after being shot and was undergoing surgery. J.J. was still at work and Hotch tells her the news about Garcia. They both immediately head towards the hospital. In route to the hospital J.J. contacts Prentiss, Reid and Rossi, but is unsuccessful in contacting Morgan._

_The team minus Morgan, meets at the hospital. They are all distraught by what happened to Garcia. Reid attempts a few times to contact Morgan, but was unsuccessful. He leaves Morgan several messages on his cell phone. The rest of the team do the same thing but are not successful at getting hold of Morgan. _

_As Morgan walks out of the church where not only did he pray for the first time in over 20 years for strength to help him deal with the case that they had just ended and for God's guidance at making things right with his Baby Girl, he turns on his cell phone and sees that he has at least 15 to 20 messages from the team._

_Morgan calls the most recent number that attempted to reach him. It was Reid. "Reid; it's…" Reid starts talking totally ignoring Morgan. "Morgan, where the hell have you been? We've all been trying to reach you." Morgan smiles as he hears Reid mumbling over the phone. "What is it Reid? Please tell me we didn't get a new case?" Reid gathers his thoughts and finally breaks the news to Morgan. "There is no new case. Morgan we are George Washington University Hospital. Garcia has been shot and she is currently undergoing surgery." Morgan is in shock. He hangs up on Reid and runs to his S.U.V. Shortly after arriving at the hospital the surgeon that performed the lifesaving surgery on Garcia came out to talk to them. _

"_Penelope Garcia." They all stood up and approached the surgeon. "I am Dr. Armstrong. I operated on Ms. Garcia. Ms. Garcia was shot to the chest. The bullet ricocheted into her abdomen. She had massive internal bleeding due to internal injuries, but luckily we were able to take care of them. She is a very lucky young lady. It could have so easily gone the other way. If everything goes right, she'll be able to walk out of here in the next couple of days."_

_Hotch has a couple of questions for the Surgeon. "Were there any complications during surgery?" The surgeon explains to them what occurred during surgery. "Ms. Garcia went into cardiac arrest during surgery. Luckily we were able to bring her back. She has an irregular heartbeat, which we will be monitoring. Do any of you know if she has had a history of heart trouble?" The team looks at each other and they all shake their heads. Hotch looks at J.J. and Prentiss for any insight. " I can contact Garcia's primary care physician and have him contact you. His name is Dr. Krogen."_

_The surgeon looks at J.J. "Michael Krogen?" Everyone looks at J.J. "Yes sir. You know him?" "Yes he consults cases here at G.W. He also teaches Biology at G.W.U." Says the surgeon. "Please have him contact me as soon as he can, so that I can consult with him over Ms. Garcia's case." "I'll go do that right now." Says J.J. as she walks away from the Team. "When will we be able to see her?" Asks Prentiss on behalf of the Team. "She is still in recovery, and we'll be taking her to I.C.U. in a little while. She'll probably be sleep until the morning, so once she is awake you'll be allowed to see her. In the meantime you can make yourselves comfortable in the I.C.U. Waiting Lounge. If you need me have one of the nurses page me. I'll be doing my rounds now. As soon as Ms. Garcia is awake, I'll have someone come and get you." The team nods in agreement with Dr. Armstrong. "Thank You" says Prentiss and Hotch in unison. _

_J.J. rejoins the group. "I left a message with Dr. Krogen's answering service. They'll have him call Dr. Armstrong." Hotch nods his head. "Good. Now I don't care if they do not put us in charge of the investigation, but we will not be taking any other cases until this case is solved, and whoever tried to kill Garcia is brought to justice. Dave, you and I will be going to check out the crime scene. The rest of you stay here and keep a close watch on Garcia until we get back. When Garcia is awake see if she knows the Unsub. Find out whatever she remembers about the shooting. I'm going to ask Dr. Armstrong if we can assign armed guards to Garcia's room." Morgan looks at Hotch. "Hotch do you think that the Unsub might come after Garcia?" Rossi looks at the team. "I think that this Unsub will come after Garcia as soon as he knows that she survived. We need to protect her." Morgan turns around and walks away from the team. "Morgan, where are you going?" "Hotch, I'm going to ask the nurse if I can go to where Garcia is in recovery so that she is not left unprotected." _

_Hotch and Rossi go to the crime scene at Garcia's apartment building where they meet with the lead investigator in the case. Rossi is annoyed the whole time that they are there because he smells a rat in this whole thing and believes that Garcia may unknowingly and innocently gotten involved in something that made her a target of this Unsub._

_J.J., Emily, Reid and Morgan go into Garcia's room as soon as she awakes, and they find out from a very groggy Garcia that the Unsub was her mystery date that she met at the Coffee Shop, whose laptop she had fixed; James Colby Baylor. _

_4 days into the investigation Hotch feels helpless since no major leads as to the Unsub's whereabouts have been reached. He has J.J. and Prentiss checking into the Coffee Shop and at the Restaurant where Garcia and the Unsub had dinner to see if there are any witnesses or surveillance footage that may lead them to the true identity of the Unsub. Hotch asks J.J. to get him a Technical Analyst who can get into Garcia's computers and see if there is anything there that may assist them in getting this Unsub. _

_When Lynch gets into Garcia's computer system besides being totally blown away by her system, he discovers that Garcia has an encrypted file hidden in her system. This brings about an Internal Affairs investigation, putting the team under the magnifying glass and placing Garcia under suspension. _

_Garcia is finally released from the hospital and sent home with her very own personal Body Guard and Best Friend all rolled into one, Supervisory Special Agent, Chocolate Adonis and Hot Stuff Derek Morgan. Morgan and Garcia share some special alone time in which Morgan does share with Garcia how much he loves her. Garcia reciprocates as well, although neither one of them realizes that they both feel the same for each other, but misunderstand each other leading them to believe that the love they feel for each other is only as best friends instead of being in love with each other. They both are afraid that if they give in to their feelings for each other they may mess up their relationship as each other's best friend. _

_After the Unsub attempts to kill Garcia at her apartment on her first night out of the hospital and Morgan chasing him down the street, the Unsub attempts to get Garcia's files linking him to some shootings that in his twisted mind he committed in order to rescue the victims and appear as a hero to everyone. In the end he dies in a suicide by cop after being shot by J.J. Garcia is cleared of any charges via the Internal Affairs investigation and ends up meeting Kevin Lynch who is mesmerized by Ms. Penelope Garcia. _

_While the team is away working on a case, Garcia and Lynch start to date and begin a romantic relationship which Garcia wants to keep secret for the moment. However; the secret blows up in their faces when Supervisory Special Agent David Rossi shows up in Garcia's apartment seeking her help with information on a file of an old case he worked on over 20 years ago. After insistently knocking on her front door, Garcia walks out of the shower wearing a robe, and is surprised when she opens the door and sees Agent Rossi at her front door. He was upset at the size of the file Garcia had left in his office pertaining to that case in Portland. _

_Rossi takes off for Portland in an attempt at completing the investigation into the murder of the parents of 3 young children that he assisted investigating 20 years prior, but the Unsub was never brought to justice. While Hotch and Reid are away interviewing an inmate before he meets old sparky, J.J., Prentiss and Morgan join Rossi in Portland after finding Rossi's office in complete disarray. By the end of their trip to Portland they finally were able to bring the Unsub to justice. The Unsub turned out to be a mentally challenged man who 20 years ago was working in his father's carnival as a clown making animal shaped balloons. The family had gone to the carnival and the mentally challenged clown had taken a liking to Maggie the eldest daughter, who was just a kid. The mentally challenged clown began following the girl and her family throughout the carnival until Maggie told her mom that the clown was following her all over the carnival and the young couple with their 3 kids decided to leave the carnival and head back home. Later that evening the mentally challenged clown went to the young family's home and murdered the parents of the young children. 20 years later with the assistance of J.J., Prentiss and Morgan, Rossi was finally able to give some closure to those 3 kids who had lost their parents at such a young age. _

_ Upon returning from the case in Portland, J.J., Prentiss, Morgan and Rossi find Reid sitting at his desk. All of the sudden Kevin Lynch comes to stand in front of Rossi's office where he had been waiting for Agent Rossi to return in order to have a "Man to Man" talk pertaining Penelope Garcia. The rest of the team except for J.J. who had an inkling as to what this was pertaining about is observing the exchange between Rossi and Lynch. Morgan questions what is it about Penelope that Rossi and Lynch have to discuss, when J.J. starts to singsong "Garcia and Lynch sitting on a tree, G!" Morgan immediately catching J.J's drift heads for Garcia's lair to get straight answers from his Baby Girl._

_ As it turns out Garcia's and Lynch's relationship becomes public, and Morgan wanting for Garcia to be happy distances himself from Garcia giving her and Lynch the space they need to make their relationship work. This is the beginning of the strangement between Morgan and Garcia. Morgan continues with his string of one night stands and limited time girlfriends until they have a case of a team of Unsubs with a pack mentality committing murders in the D.C. area. One of the victims' sister, Tamara Barnes, finds in Morgan someone to lean on and rely on. Morgan becomes Tamara Barnes' main support emotionally, and circumstances at the time with Morgan and Garcia's strained relationship lead him to have a confrontation with Garcia, when she partially jealous and in part looking out for both Morgan's and Tamara Barnes' best interest tells Morgan that he needs to stop himself from getting involved with Tamara Barnes. Annoyed by her comment he tells Garcia that she is overstepping the lines of his privacy and that his private life is none of her business. She in turn tells him that he might end up doing more harm than good to Tamara Barnes unless he is all in. That Tamara Barnes is seeking right now for someone to offer her some comfort and that unless he is all in, he will end up doing more harm than good to Tamara Barnes. Morgan assures Garcia that he is just helping her by keeping her informed of the case and that he had just driven Tamara Barnes home after she almost lost it at the police station. He assured Garcia that nothing was going on between him and Tamara Barnes. _

_ After that case was over, Hotch had to temporarily step down from leading the B.A.U. Team and Morgan took over the team temporarily. During his temporary role as Team Leader, Morgan had to act a little more serious and in command of the Team, which pretty much meant that there could be no flirting of banter between him and Garcia. _

_ With the stress of his new responsibilities and going through certain changes in his life because of his new temporary role, he relied on Tamara Barnes' "friendship", and began having a relationship with Tamara in secret from the Team. One of the agents who was retiring was going to finish his last caseloads from his home and J.J. was able to get that agent's office for Morgan. Morgan had refused to allow Hotch to give up his office to him since their arrangement was on a temporary basis. While the team was away Garcia was able to clean up the retiring agent's office and set up the office for Morgan. So upon the Team's return from their latest case Morgan was working on some reports in his desk in the bullpen, when Garcia comes to him asking him to get something for her from storage. He goes with her and she leads him to his new office. When they go inn Morgan asks why are they in the retiring agent's office and Garcia tells him that they are not in that agent's office anymore but in Morgan's new office. She lets him know that J.J. had been able to get the office space for him and then she cleaned it up and set it up for him. She shows him a secret fun zone that she had created for him in one of his desk drawers. Derek hugs her and kisses her in the head and tells her that she is the best. Garcia tells him that she is leaving him alone in his new office to mark his territory. She walks out of his office but stays close bye to be near him without invading his privacy in his office. However; when Morgan sits on his desk he takes out his cell phone and calls Tamara to see if her invitation to go have a drink somewhere was still open. Garcia's world caved in on her, because she realized that her Best Friend had been lying to her this whole time and that he had continued having a relationship with Tamara Barnes. Garcia walks away brokenhearted by the deception realization that what she had been trying to save at all costs, her special friendship with whom she thought was her Best Friend had been lost for a long time now. She had even had Lynch very much aware of how important Derek Morgan was to her in her life, and Lynch had come to realize that Garcia was in love with Morgan, but was also aware that she was not Morgan's type and that eventually he might have a chance at winning Garcia's heart. _

_ In the next few weeks the team became aware that Morgan and Garcia's relationship had really deteriorated and that any hope there was for the two hardheads to realize that they were in love with each other was almost gone. _

_ At an F.B.I. dinner party for management Morgan took Tamara with him and that night Erin Strauss began a friendship with Tamara Barnes since she thought that Tamara Barnes was a good influence on Morgan and Strauss had developed a special interest in the career of Supervisory Special Agent and Acting B.A.U. Unit Chief Derek Morgan. Strauss was aware of how much influence Garcia had with Morgan. She suspected the very same thing that the rest of the team did. That Morgan and Garcia were in love with each other. Knowing that her new friend Tamara Barnes was in love with Morgan and wanting to assist her in the development of their relationship, Strauss began to overwork Garcia by not only assigning her full time work with the B.A.U. Team 1, but also assigning her as Technical Analyst to Agent Sam Cooper's Red Cell Team. _

_ Morgan and Tamara were dating and had taken their relationship to a deeper level. Tamara had to go on a business trip when the team came back from a very hard case, one that had to do with kids being sexually abused, and after leaving the office, the team except Garcia who had been working with Cooper's team on a case until really late, went to their regular hang out and Morgan got a little drunk in an attempt to forget about the case for at least a while, and ended up showing up at Garcia's apartment at 2:30 in the morning. _

_ Garcia who had barely just gone to bed in an attempt to get a goodnight's sleep, is awakened by the loud pounding on her front door. When she gets to the door she sees that it is Morgan at her door. Garcia opens the door and sees that Morgan is drunk and knows that it is as a result of the case that they had just finished. Morgan comes inside Garcia's apartment and immediately pushes her against the wall and starts kissing her. Garcia tells Morgan that they can't. That he has a girlfriend to please stop. Morgan with tears in his eyes tells Garcia that he needs her tonight. That she is his God Given Solace. Garcia tells him that it's not right and that he has to stop. Morgan begins to kiss her more passionate and forceful and Garcia finally gives inn realizing that even if it is for one night she wants to live the fairytale of being in Morgan's arms and making love with the man she loves. They end up in bed and make love throughout the rest of the night several times. In the morning when Morgan wakes up and realizes what he has done, he spent the night with his true love and made love to her throughout the night he regrets that he used Garcia as a one night stand and that she'll believe that that's what he thinks of her, but also that he cheated on his girlfriend. When Garcia wakes up sore from their intense night of lovemaking, she finds Morgan almost dressed sitting on the side of her bed looking ashamed. Garcia attempts to talk to him, and in his shame because of the way that he used the woman that he truly loves, tells Garcia that their night together had been a mistake. Then he stands up and without looking at Garcia leaves her apartment. Garcia is devastated by Morgan's reaction and the way that he left. She realizes that she has lost Morgan for good and decides that it is time for her to make some changes in her life. She knows that she will not be able to remain working with the B.A.U. because if she remains with the team it will destroy her having to witness Morgan's relationship with Tamara Barnes and wondering what could have been for her and Morgan. Her relationship with the entire B.A.U. Team has become strained because the rest of the team specially J.J., Prentiss and Seaver have no idea on how to handle the entire situation, since even though Hotch is back in command of the B.A.U. Team, Morgan is now considered 2__nd__ in command of the team. Garcia becomes really close with the Red Cell Team. Beth and Gina become her confidants, and she tells them that she is thinking of leaving the B.A.U. and request a transfer. Beth and Gina tell her that she can ask to be transferred permanently to the Red Cell Team. Garcia tells them that it would be a wonderful idea, but the only thing is that they would still keep her working with the B.A.U., and that she was aware that she had overstayed her welcome. Garcia wrote her letter of resignation that night and decided to give it to Hotch right after the F.B.I. Banquet since she was part of the planning committee and did not want anyone to attempt to talk her out of it . _

_ Morgan told Hotch that he and Tamara were expecting a child and that they were engaged to be married. Hotch was totally flabbergasted by the news but wished Morgan well and offered his support to Morgan since he knew that Morgan was in love with Garcia and had mentioned to Hotch that he was thinking of ending his relationship with Tamara. The same night that he was going to end things with Tamara, she gave him the news of his impending fatherhood. He could not abandon his unborn child and it's mother. The day he broke the news to the Team it hit them by surprise, and the Team in order to give him support began to spend more time with Tamara making Garcia feel left out. Tamara had a confrontation with Garcia one day in the office when Tamara showed up to wait for Morgan to arrive from a case out of town. Tamara ran into Garcia as Garcia was dropping off some files for the team, and confronted her telling her the happy news that she was carrying Morgan's child and that they were getting married. Garcia was shocked by the news. She swallowed the tears that wanted run down her face and put a brave face and wished Tamara congratulations. Tamara, who knows that Garcia is in love with Morgan and even worse that Morgan is in love with Garcia calls her a hypocrite and seeing that her buddy Strauss is heading towards the bullpen puts on a show not only for Garcia but for Strauss as well. She starts crying and calling Garcia a hypocrite and that how dare Garcia wish that Tamara loses the baby. She starts crying hysterically and Strauss walks in and tells Garcia to leave Tamara alone and that she'll deal with her later. As Garcia is walking out of the bullpen heading for her office the team is walking in and Derek immediately rushes to a crying Tamara. He takes her in his arms and she fakes feeling faint as Strauss is telling Morgan and the rest of the team what had allegedly happened with Garcia. Garcia gets to her lair and starts to cry. She starts packing her bag and getting ready to flee the office since she knows that Tamara has not only Derek but Strauss and the rest of the team right where she wants them. Aggie, one of the other Techies who is very good friends with Garcia comes to her office. When she sees her friend in tears she gives her a comforting hug. She asks Garcia what happened and Garcia tells her exactly what happened. Aggie tells her that she believes her, and that Tamara Barnes is not the sweet innocent angel that people believes she is. She tells Garcia that sooner or later Morgan and the rest of the team will come to realize how fake Tamara is and beg for her forgiveness. Garcia tells her that she knows that Morgan is going to hate her now and that Strauss will probably suspend her. As Aggie is trying to cheer her up, Morgan barges though the door followed by Hotch and Rossi and tells Garcia that she had deceived him and that she was not worthy of his friendship, and for her to stay the hell away from him and his fiancée. Garcia is not able to put a word edgewise and Morgan breaks her heart for good. She starts to cry. She grabs her bags and as she is getting ready to leave her office Strauss calls her to her office. Aggie walks over to Strauss' office with her but she waits outside Strauss' office for Garcia. When Garcia walks inn, she sees a very angry Strauss, a furious Morgan and a hysterical Tamara, Hotch and Rossi. Strauss tells her that she is suspended without pay for a week and that Morgan is demanding for her to apologize to his fiancée. Garcia is putting a strong face holding back the tears, and does tell them all that although she never did anything or said any of the things that Tamara implied, she would appollogize to them because she knows how much her presence upsets them and that she will not have anything to do with either one of them ever again, and that there is a God in heaven that knows that she is innocent of what she is being accused of. That she knows that they don't believe her and that she has learned to accept the truth that she no longer belongs to the team and that she just has to do something about it and that she has already set the wheels in motion. Hotch and Rossi are observing Garcia and also Tamara. After Garcia leaves the office they notice how Tamara calms down as Strauss and Morgan are pampering her. They both look at each other and leave the office and head towards Garcia's Lair and finds that she is already gone. Aggie is on her way out when Hotch and Rossi spot her. Aggie tells them that she can't believe that they are buying Tamara's sappy story of Garcia insulting her and wishing her baby was never born. Hotch tells her that they know that Garcia would never wish any ill on anyone and much less to the unborn child of the man she loves. Rossi asks Aggie to keep an eye on Garcia for them and to let Garcia know that they believe her. Aggie tells them that if they believe in Garcia so much how come they did not speak up when they were in Strauss' office and that how they allowed for Garcia to be humiliated in the manner that Morgan and Strauss demanded for Garcia to appollogize to Tamara. She told them that Garcia is planning on leaving and that her letter of resignation should be sitting on Hotch's desk already. Hotch headed straight for his office followed by Rossi. Hotch sat in his office and opened the letter of resignation. Garcia tells him on the letter that she is giving him her 2 weeks' notice and that she had requested a transfer directly with the director and he had granted her the transfer. That she was grateful for the opportunity that he had given her of working with the B.A.U. Team and that she would never forget them, but that sometimes circumstances force you to make certain decisions and that although they are painful one must make them. To give jack her love and the laptop that is under his desk that has been programed with study guides all the way to College level. That the other laptop is for Henry and for him to give it to J.J. once she is gone. She also asks him to take care of himself. To trust his instincts and to not make the same mistake she made and let go of the person he loves because of fear of rejection. That she will always be grateful for having had him and the rest of the team in her life and for giving her for the past 10 years a sense of home and family that she had not had since she lost her parents. That it is time for her to make amends with her family and for her to enjoy her grandparents for as long as she can because you don't know what tomorrow can bring. Hotch has teary eyes by the time that he finishes reading her letter of resignation and passes it to Rossi so that he can read it. _

_ The week goes by pretty much without any incidents. Garcia did not stay at home during the week of her suspension. She went to New York to visit the one person that knew her before the Garcia Persona that everyone currently knows, Detective Mac Taylor of the NYPD._

_ After finally telling Taylor and Bonasera what has been going on with her in D.C. and her decision to transfer out of the B.A.U., Taylor makes Garcia an offer that she cannot refuse. He offers her a position as Technical Analyst for the C.S.I. New York bureau. Garcia accepts the position and is looking forward to moving to New York to be near Friends and Family. She is convinced that this is exactly what she'll need, but first she'll need a few days to go to North Carolina and spend some time with her Grandparents. She says that she needs to also spend some time with her brothers, and that her Grandmother is planning for her brothers to be visiting them in North Carolina at the same time that she'll be visiting her Grandparents since she feels that there are fences that need to be mended between her and her brothers. _

_The week however goes by too quickly, and she has to return to D.C. and to the B.A.U. for her final week. To her detriment, the Team is in town although she is able to keep herself in her lair and away from the rest of the team. _

_By the middle of the week not only did she have her apartment all packed up, but also the team had to go to New York for a couple of days on a case. Garcia immediately called Mac Taylor and told him of the Team's current visit to NYC due to a case that they had been working on from D.C., but now they had found themselves heading for New York to solve the case. Garcia asked Mac to be nice to the Team if he happens to run into them. Mac tells her that the only one that he might do something to is Morgan. Garcia just asks him to keep her new job with C.S.I. a secret. That she doesn't want them to know where she'll be. The only one that will know her destination is the Director and Sam Cooper. She really wants to put them all out of her life and out of her reach because that is the only way that she'll be able to start her new life without any ties to her past. Her godson Henry and her Honorary Nephiew Jack will always be part of her life since she will always keep up with whatever is going on with their lives. Eventually she'll get in touch with J.J. and Prentiss but not in the near future. She needs to gain her old confidence back and be able to face her truth of a life without Derek Morgan in it. Mac tells her to hang in there that her days in Quantico are almost over. Garcia hangs up with Taylor, when none other than Aaron Hotchner walks into his office along with the rest of the team including Derek Morgan. _

"_Mac!" Hotchner and Taylor shake hands. "Aaron!" Hotch turns around and introduces everyone in the team. Taylor shakes hands with everyone including Morgan. However; when he shakes hands with Morgan he grips Morgan's hand a little bit tighter than the others. Morgan notices the strength of the handshake. _

"_Aaron to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"_

"_We are working on the Duval Case. I also need to speak to you in private." Taylor stares at Hotchner with a skeptical look in his face. Taylor and Hotchner go into Taylor's office. _

"_O.K.; what's with the strong handshake between you and Morgan?" Hotchner asks Taylor. "I honestly am not a big fan of Derek Morgan. He has put Mags through the ringer. I have never seen Mags so sad." "I know. Mac, we really thought that the 2 hardheads were finally going to realize that they were in love with each other and that they were going to have their happy ending, especially after Garcia had broken up with Lynch." Hotch said while observing the rest of his team from inside Taylor's office. "Yeah; but Morgan had to betray Mags, and now there is no going back. Mags would not take him back when he has a child on the way with Tamara Barnes. Mags has to break free and start anew. She deserves to be loved and cherished. She is too special, and any man that ends up with her by his side will be a lucky man. I know that when she leaves the B.A.U. and D.C. all together she'll be able to pick up the pieces of her life and keep going. Like she told me the other day; if she survived the loss of her parents, she can survive life post Derek Morgan. I am going to give her all the support that she needs because I want my Mags back. The lively opinionated girl that was roommate in Cal Tech with my sister and my late wife. She has been playing Penelope Garcia for too long and it is now time that the original Penelope Garcia-Pamchenko comes back." Hotchner is staring at Taylor finally understanding what Taylor was saying. He just wishes that Morgan was somehow listening in on their conversation so that Morgan could realize what his actions had produced. Stella Bonasera knocks on Taylor's office door and interrupts the conversation between Hotchner and Taylor. _

" _Sorry to interrupt, but Don just called and he has the witness that saw Eddie Duval take the armored truck from the Chase Manhattan Bank in his office. He says that we can join him on the Interrogation Room since he suspects that this guy was the one that assisted Duval in taking the armored truck. Mags is checking on the bank employee list for us to see if our witness is one of the employees of the bank that was in with Duval on the robbery." Hotch questions why Garcia is working with them from Quantico. "Mac; how come Penelope is assisting you and your team on this case?" " She is a free agent as of this Friday and besides John approved her 6 months ago to assist us on cases when her assistance is needed. Apparently you and the rest of the team have not been aware that Section Chief Erin Strauss has been overworking Penelope to the bone for the past few months. She has been working for Sam Cooper's Red Cell Team, the B.A.U., as well as us. According to Aggie she says that apparently Strauss is doing this to Penelope in order to help her new BFF keep Penelope busy and away from her new BFF's Fiancee. I am looking so much forward towards the end of the week because finally Penelope will be free of Strauss, Tamara Barnes and most importantly Derek Morgan. The days of Derek Morgan humiliating Penelope are over. I feel sorry for you guys because there is not a better Technical Analyst than Penelope and your loss will definitely be Red Cell's and our gain." Hotchner remains quiet attempting to absorb what Mac just told him. "Just take care of our girl Mac. I wish things were different and that she was not leaving the B.A.U." "Well; let's go to Flac's Office to interrogate the witness and we'll discuss the Penelope issue later."_

_ Hotchner and Taylor along with Stella Bonasera walk out of Taylor's Office. Taylor approaches the rest of the B.A.U. team but totally ignores Derek Morgan. _

_ Detective Flac is waiting for us at the precinct. "Hotch, Dave and I are heading to the precinct to meet with Don. He has a witness that he is interrogating, but there is reason to suspect that this so called witness, may be involved in the robbery. Stella; take Prentiss and J.J. with you so that you can show them so far the physical evidence that we have. Lindsay, you take Dr. Reid with you and show him what we've gotten so far. Danny, you and Sheldon take Morgan and visit the bank. Go over everything with a fine tooth comb. See if there's anything that may have been missed from before." With that Taylor, Rossi and Hotchner head to the precinct._

_ Taylor, Hotchner and Rossi arrive at the precinct and walk into the interrogation area where they are met by Detective Flac. "Mac over here!" Taylor with Rossi and Hotchner not far behind walk towards Flac. "Don; you know Agents Rossi and Hotchner from the B.A.U.? You know; Pen's bosses?" Flac shakes hands with both Hotchner and Rossi. "Nice to see you both again, too bad that they won't be for long." Flac digs a little jab at Rossi and Hotchner, who realize how much Mac's team really love and care for Garcia. They realize that the BAU Team is not the only family that Garcia has, and that they may not even be the main components of Garcia's family anymore but Mac's Team is. Taylor realizes that Flac's little jab at the 2 federal agents has not sat well with them. "Don; what are we looking at? Is he just a witness or is he a suspect too?" "Well we are not sure yet. We are waiting on Pen's background search to be completed, but we are convinced that our witness has something to do with Duval." Flac looks at Taylor, Hotchner and Rossi and then at the glass behind the Interrogation Room, where Alex Portmough is at awaiting the next part of the interrogation that he is undergoing. "Perhaps both of you would like to take a crack at interrogating Portmough as you may be able to get him to say something else." Taylor tells Hotchner and Rossi. _

_ "Lets see what we can do…" Says Rossi. Both Hotchner and Rossi open the door that will lead them to the Interrogation Room. When they walk in, Portmough is surprised to see 2 new people picking up on the interrogation. Hotchner introduces both Rossi and himself to the Witness. "Mr. Portmough I am Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner and this is my Colleague Supervisory Special Agent David Rossi. We are here to assist with the investigation into the Chase Manhattan Bank robbery by Eddie Duval. We would like to ask you some questions as to the events that took place the day of the robbery. Before we start the interrogation would you like something to drink?" Portmough is surprised at the fact that the F.B.I. Agent is offering him something to drink. Portmough obviously misses the entire point since the only reason why Hotchner is offering him something to drink is so that Portmough's mouth doesn't go dry and he can sing to them like a cannary about the events that took place the day of the robbery. "A coffee and a glass of Ice cold water would be nice." Portmough replies. Immediately the door opens and a police officer brings in a cup of coffee and an ice cold water bottle. "Thank You!" Hotchner says to the Police Officer. Rossi takes a seat opposite Portmough while Hotchner walks over and takes a seat next to Rossi. _

_ Hotchner and Rossi interrogate the witness/suspect and get the details of what went down the day of the robbery. In D.C. Garcia hits the jackpot and realizes that Alex Portmaough and Eddie Duval are half brothers, and that Alex Portmough was a bank Junior Executive who had been barely working there for 6 months. Once they had the information that Garcia provided them with, Taylor, Flac, Hotchner and Rossi were able to confront Portmough, who ended up giving them the location of Eddie Duval's hideout for a reduced sentence in a mid-level security Federal Prison. _

_ The case was concluded and before flying back to Quantico, Hotchner, Rossi and Taylor finished the conversation that they had started previously pertaining to Garcia. "Mac; I know that you are disappointed on us for not having said anything at the time to prevent the humiliation that Penelope went through because of Tamara Barnes and Erin Strauss. Not to mention the fact that Derek believed everything that Tamara told him instead of believing Penelope and for totally disregarding their relationship. Derek is just thinking about his unborn child and his wanting to protect his child." Taylor smirks at both Rossi and Hotchner. "Derek Morgan is a fool and Mags deserves a lot better than what Derek has done to her. He really proved what we thought of him all along. He was just using Mags to his own convenience and when he got tired of her he tossed her aside. What he doesn't know is that in the end he is going to end up wishing he had never tossed Mags away as he did. He is going to realize that Mags was set up by that Barnes woman and when he realizes the HUGE mistake that he has made it'll be too late, because by then Mags will be living her life and finally moved on from Derek Morgan and hopefully have found the man that will really Love and Cheirsh her for the beautiful woman she is both inside and out. That day I want to be there to watch how much he is going to wish that he had not treated Mags with the disregard that he has. He will never be happy with that Barnes woman because we all know that the one person he truly loves is Mags, and moreover he will finally realize that no one loves him more than Mags does. That day justice will finally be served to him in a silver platter. I can't wait to see that happen." After hearing Taylor say his peace about the Morgan/Garcia situation, Rossi speaks his peace as well. "Mac; I know how much my Kitten means to you. She means a lot to me too. To all of us as a matter of fact. Morgan is blinded by this fear of commitment that he has always had. You see; he never thought that he would ever fall in love and was content being the Big Time Player that he had always been known for. However; his plans of never settling down and being the eternal Big Time Player was shattered without him being aware of it the moment he called my Kitten Gomez in error and then called her Baby Girl for the first time ever. That moment sealed his fate because he had just met for the first time his soul mate. Unknowingly both of them have never realized how much they love each other and both have never thought that they were good enough for each other. This lack of self-esteem and self-worth they have lead them to Derek's player ways and string of Temporary girlfriends and one night stands, not to mention Penelope's 3 year relationship with Kevin Lynch. Penelope's relationship with Kevin was what made Derek distance himself from Penelope in order to allow her to be happy with Lynch. That distance and the amount of responsibility that he had to deal with while being temporarily in charge of the Team put even a bigger strain on his relationship and friendship with Penelope since he had to act more serious due to his newly acquired responsibilities. Then the Case involving the murder of Tamara Barnes' brother came and Derek and Tamara met. Derek was honestly just trying to keep Tamara informed of her brohter's murder case when she lost it at the police station and he took her home. Tamara began to rely on Derek for comfort, and one thing lead to another and their friendship became deeper. Derek was finding at the time Tamara as the only person that he could confide in that was not work related. I know that he was not interested in her on a permanent basis. Now when he was ready to break away from her she tells him that she is pregnant with his child. He may be many things, but he was never going to abandon his child. His fate was sealed. He decided to forget about any future with the only woman he has ever loved and settle for life with Tamara and their unborn child. Now; there is something about Tamara that has never quite budged with me. I think that there is more to her than what she appears to be." Hotch now has an opportunity to give his opinion, and agrees with everything that Rossi said. He knows how much Morgan and Garcia love each other, and if the circumstances were different and Tamara wasn't pregnant with his child, he would be with Garcia. _

_ The team gets back to Quantico, and all the buzz in the building is pertaining the F.B.I. Banquet the following day. When the team gets back Garcia is in a meeting with the organizing committee and none other than the Fiancée herself Tamara Barnes is eagerly awaiting the arrival of her beloved Fiancé and the rest of the Team with none other than her BFF Section Chief Erin Strauss. "Derek Honey!" She runs towards Derek's awaiting open arms and they kiss in front of everybody. Derek gently pats Tamara's tummy. "How's my baby doing?" Tamara looks a little annoyed at the fact that Morgan's concern is mainly for the unborn baby and not for her. "Baby is just fine!" J.J. and Prentiss notice the sarcasm with which Tamara spoke of the baby and look at each other. Strauss comes over to greet Morgan and the rest of the team. "Agent Morgan, Agents welcome home!" Morgan feels a little uncomfortable at the fact that Strauss acknowledged him singularly and then as an afterthought the rest of the team including Hotchner and Rossi. Rossi just totally ignores Strauss and continues walking towards his office. Hotchner just stares and nods at Strauss, Morgan and Tamara and continues walking towards his office. The girls and Reid closely follow Hotchner heading towards their desks and J.J. towards her office. _

_ Garcia comes out of her meeting kind of late and heads towards her office where J.J. and Prentiss are waiting for her. "Hello Girlies! To what do I owe the honor of your visit to my humble abode?" J.J. and Prentiss look at each other and then walk towards Garcia and give her a hug. "We just missed you. You don't know how much you do for us every time we are away on a case and we feel down in the dumps. You always cheer us up like no one else can. We are going to miss you!" J.J. gets teary eyed along with both Garcia and Prentiss. They don't realize that someone is standing right outside of Garcia's office listening to everything. That someone none other than Supervisory Special Agent and B.A.U. 2__nd__ in command, Derek Morgan. He barges in and gives a deadly stare at Garcia. "Where the hell do you think you are going?" He walks towards Garcia and grabs her by the arms. Garcia is in shock and speechless. Prentiss attempts to calm Morgan down. "Morgan, what are you doing? Let Penelope go."_

_Morgan looks at Prentiss and refuses to let go of Garcia. "Garcia; I asked you a question. Where the hell are you going?" Garcia gets angry but continues to ignore Morgan's question exhasperating him. "Where the hell do you think you are going?" Garcia can't take anymore of Derek's treatment of her. " Wherever I go it is NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS! Didn't you draw the line on the boundaries that we should keep and said that your private life was none of my business? Well then keep the hell out of my private business, since you no longer need to concern yourself with it. Why don't you just worry about your Fiancee and your unborn Baby and stay the hell out of my life? Isn't that what you wanted for me to not be a part of your life? Well now your wish is coming true. Pretty soon I'll be out of here for good and I won't have to take any more of your insults and humiliation. I'll never have to set eyes on you anymore and I am so glad. My life is none of your concern anymore and I can't wait until I'm gone out of here for good." J.J., Prentiss and Morgan are in shock but none other than Morgan himself. Garcia pulls her arms loose from his grasp and steps back away from him. "Now if you don't mind Agent Morgan, get the hell out of my office. I mean, I still believe this is my office." Morgan still has this shocked look on his face. He looks at the equally shocked faces of J.J. and Prentiss, and then stares at Garcia one more time before retreating himself out of Garcia's lair in defeat. He cannot believe that Garcia would speak to him in such a manner. He was shocked but more than that sad at the fact that the one person that he has had for the past 10 years as his best friend and confidant he has just lost her for good. He is mad as hell. He can't accept that Garcia will so willingly walk out of his life without any regard to his feelings. _

_ After Morgan retreats from Garcia's lair, Garcia crumbles and starts sobbing inconsolably in J.J.'s and Prentiss' arms. She sobs for the loss of her former Best Friend and Love of her life. _

_ When Derek leaves Garcia's Lair, he heads straight for Hotchner's Office where Hotchner is discussing some things with Rossi. "Tomorrow night will be our last night with our Kitten, Aaron. We need to make it the best night of her life." Just as Hotchner is going to reply to Rossi his door bursts open and a very pissed off Morgan walks through. "Hotch she is leaving and you did not tell me about it?" _

_ "Morgan; Penelope's private life is none of your business. You were going to be told by me and Rossi on Monday when we have our beginning of the week management meeting. There was no sense of urgency in telling you before then, because you haven't even spoken to her since the last time you humiliated her when we came back from our previous case. Face it Morgan; Garcia is no longer a priority in your life. Why should you be informed of anything that happens in her private life when you haven't been a part of it in a while now? Who said that you have to be informed of anything pertaining Garcia's private life?" Hotchner is really ticked off at Morgan now. "Morgan you have no right to go anywhere demanding to be informed of anything pertaining Penelope's private life. She is not your property for you to approve or disapprove of anything in her life. You were going to be informed of her transfer request on Monday when we had our management meeting, but anything other than that you do not have a right or a reason to know. The privileges that you had as Garcia's Best Friend were terminated the moment that you humiliated her in Strauss' office by demanding for her to apologize to Tamara. That was the final blow that terminated your friendship. Now you are just a Supervisory Special Agent that she happens to do research for from time to time." Rossi interjects with a bit of sarcasm. "And apparently your time is coming to an end soon."_

_ Morgan storms out of Hotchner's Office and heads towards his office to pick up his go bag and heads towards Strauss' Office where Tamara is waiting for him. "Tamara; let's go!" Morgan says it upset. Tamara knows that something happened from when she last saw him when they had just arrived from the case. She suspects that it has to do with Garcia, since no one can get to him like she does. "Honey; is anything wrong?" Tamara asks him a little skeptical. "Nothing that can't wait until tomorrow. Let's get you and the baby home to get some rest." Tamara and Morgan walk out of Strauss' office and head towards the elevators where they see the elevator doors closing with J.J., Prentiss, Reid and Garcia inside. Morgan is thinking to himself that Garcia is leaving him and that there is not a darn thing he can do about it. He can't believe that his Baby Girl is leaving him for good. He loves her so much that he is feeling betrayed by her. _

_ When the elevator arrives back up to their floor, Morgan and Tamara walk inside the elevator. Tamara realizes that something is bothering Morgan and she is afraid that Morgan suspects that Strauss at her urging has been putting a lot of pressure on Penelope. She has to play it smart and get him out of that train of thought by exaggerating feeling unwell. Anything related to the baby will get him to focus on her and at the same time will remind him of what Garcia allegedly said to her about their unborn baby and that will make him even angrier at Garcia. She leans on him for support faking feeling faint. _

"_Tamara, baby what is it?" Tamara sways a little and Morgan catches her. "Baby; what's wrong?" Tamara looks at Morgan. "Derek I feel faint." Morgan picks her up and carries her bridal style to his truck. He puts her on the front passenger seat and is concerned about her. "Tamara; I'm going to get you home. You've overdone it for today. You need to get some rest." Morgan starts his truck and takes off for home. When they get home he gives Tamara some pampering and then they go to bed. Tamara falls sleep, but Morgan can't seem to be able to sleep. He can't stop thinking about Garcia. He has a flashback to the night they made love. He remembers the feelings she evoked in him. How completely he was into making her his. Their love making lasted throughout the night and after his Baby Girl succumbed to exhaustion, he spent the rest of the night watching her sleep. He can't believe he totally dismissed her the following morning and told her that their night together had been a mistake. He couldn't tell her the truth; that it had been the most special night of his entire life and the very first and only time he has actually made love to a woman. The only time that his heart had really been involved during intercourse ever. The only time that he had actually not cared using protection and wished that a child would result from their love making. Knowing Garcia's medical problem and the fact that it would be practically impossible for her to conceive made him wish for a miracle with her. Now he is having a child with a woman that he really is not in love with and is making the sacrifice of his life for his unborn child. He just hopes that someday Garcia can find it in his heart to forgive him. He can't believe that he has behaved so badly with his Baby Girl and that he has destroyed the most important relationship of his life aside from his mom and sisters. Even his mom was having a difficult time accepting the fact that he had done what he did to Garcia. His mom loves her like a daughter. His mom has already met Tamara and from the get go neither his mom nor his sisters liked her. Now his mom is tolerating her because she is carrying her grandchild. He has proposed to Tamara already but he has decided that they will get married probably in Las Vegas in a small chapel since Tamara doesn't have any immediate family and he only has his mom, 2 sisters Sarah and Desiree and Sarah's husband and 2 kids. He doesn't think that the team would be interested in attending his wedding knowing how they all feel about Penelope. He understands their feelings but at the same time wishes he had their support. Now, Hotch and Rossi did mention something about Garcia being overworked and Tamara possibly having something to do with Strauss overworking Penelope. He knows that the team do not like Tamara, but she is going to be his wife and he is not going to allow any member of the team to continue putting his future wife and mother of his unborn child down all the time. He has to watch out for his future, and that future is with Tamara and their baby. Strauss is right and he needs to think about his future and about the future of his career. He might consider transferring elsewhere to run his own team. He needs to put some distance between himself and his past and the love of his life Penelope. He goes to his study and opens a drawer where he has a small photo album with pictures of the team. He goes through the album and then looks at the final picture which he used to keep on a picture frame by his bed. A picture of him and his Baby Girl during one of the F.B.I. picnics holding each other. Reid had taken that picture for them. He can't believe how beautiful his Baby Girl is. If he could turn back time. Unfortunately it is not possible. He had to put away the picture from its frame because Tamara gave him grief over it. He puts the photo album back on the drawer and headed back to bed._

_ The next day went pretty much like a blur for everyone specially Garcia who joined the girls at the Spa for a morning of pampering and beauty since they all had their hairs done along with mani/pedicures for all the girls. When they were done with their morning at the Spa, Garcia went by the Hilton Washington Hotel and Convention Center, where the Annual F.B.I. Ball will be taking place. When Garcia arrives she finds her fellow Technical Analyst and one of her closest friends Agatha Miller better known as Aggie is waiting for her inside the Ballroom where preparations are underway for the Ball tonight. After making sure that everything is taken care of at the Ballroom, Garcia, Aggie and 2 other Techies part of the F.B.I. Annual Ball Planing Committee go upstairs to the Suite that Garcia reserved for the Techies that are on the Planning committee as a Thank You for assisting her with the Planning of the Ball. She paid for the suite out of her own pocket not the Bureau's money. The Ball was scheduled to start at 8:00 P.M. and everyone was looking their best. The Team Members arrived at the Ball looking their best. Hotchner escorted Prentiss, Reid escorted Seaver, Will escorted his Fiancee J.J. and Rossi escorted Strauss. And off course Morgan escorted his Fiancee Tamara Barnes and they were all seating together at the same table. The Red Cell Team were seating at a table near the B.A.U. Team. Cooper and Elise Wallace, Section Chief Strauss' personal assistant, Prophet and Griffith and Rawson and La Salle. They all look fabulous, but the shock of the evening is how stunning Garcia looks. She and her fellow members of the Planning Committee are all seating at a table together which she was eternally grateful for. The director John Fickler and his wife Mrs. Alice Fickler are seating at the head table with Directors from the sister agencies who are guests of honor. NCIS Director Leon Vance and his wife Mrs. Jackie Vance, C.I.A. Director Oscar Fredericks and his wife Marcia Fredericks. The NCIS Team lead by Leroy Jethro Gibbs is also in attendance. Agent Gibbs is escorting his Girlfriend Dr. Samantha Ryan. Agent Anthony "Tony" Dinozo escorts fellow Agent Ziva David, and Agent Timothy Mcgee escorts fellow Forensic Science Tech Abby Sciuto. Dr. Donald "Ducky" Mallard attends solo, but both Abby Sciuto and Ziva David have him sitting between the 2 of them as their Co-escort. F.B.I. Agent T.C. "Tobias" Fornell and his current girlfriend Alicia Henderson are sitting at Gibbs' table. _

_ Gibbs and his team are close friends with Penelope Garcia via Abby and Garcia's close friendship when Penelope first moved to Quantico. Gibbs has become close friends with Garcia as well as a surrogate parental figure in Garcia's life. Gibbs is looking forward to seeing Garcia since he has heard through Abby that Garcia is leaving the B.A.U. Gibbs and his team are attending tonight's Ball in support of their longtime friend. _

_ The B.A.U. Girls all excuse themselves from the table and head out looking for Garcia. Garcia had told them about the Suite that she had rented for the night and had asked them to drop bye if they wanted before the festivities were on their way. J.J., Seaver and Prentiss go to the suite and see a drop dead gorgeous Garcia with Aggie and a couple more of the Tech Girls inside the suite. They have a glass of champagne and then head down stairs to the Ball. When they all come into the Ballroom, The B.A.U. and Red Cell Team members see Garcia and the Girls come in, and one Supervisory Special Agent Derek Morgan is mesmerized which is not missed by his Fiancee Tamara Barnes. This brings a little bit of theatrics from Fiancee Tamara Barnes who makes an exit for the ladies lounge. While at the ladies lounge Tamara Barnes is not aware of a small video camera which was left accidentally in the sitting room of the ladies lounge and is videotaping everyone and everything that is going on in the sitting room of the ladies lounge. Tamara is livid at the fact that Morgan was totally mesmerized by The Fat Computer Geek, as she tells her friend on the phone. She also tell her friend on the phone that she has to really get pregnant right away or Morgan and everyone will realize that she lied. She also tells the person at the other end of the line that she could also pretend to miscarry the child and blame Garcia for it to finally put an end to the Garcia threat. A few minutes later Garcia comes into the Ladies Lounge and runs into the last person she wanted to run into Tamara Barnes. Garcia is ignoring Tamara Barnes when Tamara stands in front of her. "Well if it isn't Ms. F.B.I. Fat Geek pretending to be the queen of the Ball!" Garcia ignores Tamara and Tamara doesn't take it too well. She pushes Garcia against the mirror wall and continues insulting her. She tells her that she is carrying Derek's child and that Derek will do anything to protect her and their unborn child. That he worships the ground Tamara walks on and that the other night Morgan had even told her that he had never loved anyone as much as he loves her and their baby. That Garcia was the worst thing that had ever happened to him and that he wished he'd never known her. Garcia was holding back the tears and would try to ignore Tamara. Tamara was so angry at Garcia's ignoring her, that she slaps Garcia and pulls her hair. When she realizes that there are people coming into the ladies lounge she turns around slaps herself and messes her hair a little making the incomers believe that Garcia had hit her and pulled her hair. She starts screaming as if Garcia was hitting her and runs out of the lounge to the arms of Derek Morgan who had heard of an altercation between 2 women going on in the ladies lounge and he knew that Tamara had gone to the ladies lounge. Tamara gives an award winning performance crying histerically and holding her stomach as if Garcia had hit her there attempting to harm her unborn child. Derek is furious at Garcia when Tamara says that Garcia came into the ladies lounge accosting her and hitting her telling her that her baby was not going to live. Garcia is unaware of the chaos going on outside in the lobby, when she comes out of the ladies lounge to find the team, Strauss, a furious Derek and Tamara milking the situation and causing all sorts of problems on Garcia. Morgan looks at Garcia with such hatred that Garcia's heart takes its final blow and finally shatters to pieces. "Garcia how dare you hit and threaten my fiancée and my unborn child. I never thought you could be that low. You never deserved our friendship and love. You deserve to be alone. You are a despicable human being and I wish I'd never known you. You make me sick!" Strauss who is standing by a distraught Tamara and an angry Morgan asks security to escort Garcia out of the Ballroom area. "Officers escort Ms. Garcia out of the Ballroom area." Then she turns to Garcia. "I'll deal with you later." Everyone is staring at Garcia and she is trying to hold back her tears. The security officers grab her by both arms and escort her out of the ballroom. Gibbs and his team along with the Red Cell Team who witnessed the entire incident go after Garcia and the Security Officers who are escorting Garcia away from the Ballroom and to the Suite that she had rented. Garcia takes out the room key and opens the door. She walks into the suite followed by the security officers. Garcia is really sad and sorry for ever getting involved with the planning committee of the ball, working with the F.B.I., being the Technical Analyst for the B.A.U. and getting too involved with its Team Members, For ever getting caught hacking by the F.B.I., For believing that anyone could care about her, for believing that someone like Derek not only could be her Best Friend, but most of all for allowing herself to dream that someday someone like Derek could fall in love with her and give her the happy ending that every woman in love dreams about. She only has one way out of this and it is to leave. But not just leave, but to help make Morgan's wish come true. He wished he'd never met her, and she can help make his wish come true. All she needs is her laptop so that she can wipe herself out of not just Derek Morgan's life but of the entire bureau. She has her laptop in the bedroom. All she has to do is hack into the Bureau computers and wipe herself out of the system. Then she has to drop off the grid for good by erasing herself out of everything. She needs to disappear forever and that way the Team including Derek will not have to deal with anything having to do with her. _

_ Garcia offers the security guards something to drink. "Can I get you some soda, tea, coffee, juice or water to drink? I'm really sorry for putting you through all this inconvenience. I'm so sorry. I can't believe that this has happened." Garcia is teary eyed trying to keep the tears at bay. She serves a glass of soda to both Security Officers when there's a knock at the door. One of the security officers answers the door, and sees that it is Agents Cooper and Gibbs with both their teams. "Ms. Garcia Agents Cooper and Gibbs are here to see you. Would you like me to let them in?" Garcia has them all come in. "Please let them all in. They are my friends. I need to see them." The security guard lets them inside the suite, and Garcia immediately rushes to Cooper's and Gibbs' arms and begins to cry. "Don't cry P. None of them deserve your tears. They are not worthy. Shhhh, Shhh.!" Gibbs tells Garcia while he holds her in his arms. You don't deserve any of the shit that has been happening to you." Garcia looks at them all wondering what exactly they have heard. "What exactly do you all know?" Garcia asks them all. "Gina and Beth spoke with Aggie and then they contacted Abby. The 3 of them spoke with Aggie and Aggie told them what's been going on with you and Morgan as well as with you and the team. I can't believe that Hotch nor Rossi said anything about what just happened downstairs. We want you to tell us step by step what happened in that Ladies' Lounge. Don't leave anything out." Garcia sits between Cooper and Gibbs. Both of them holding one of her hands each. "I walked into the Ladies' Lounge and I realized that Tamara Barnes was there. I was heading for the bathroom stalls when she suddenly blocked my path. I asked her to please get out of my way. She called me the Fat Geek of the B.A.U. who thinks that she is the Queen of the Ball. I ignored her and apparently she did not like the fact that I was ignoring her, and she pushed me against a wall. She started to pull my hair and slap me while telling me that Derek told her a few nights ago that he has never loved anyone more than her and their unborn baby and that he did not know how he ever thought of me as his Best Friend. That I did not deserve to be considered as his Best Friend and that he wished…" Garcia breaks down into tears. "That he wished he had never met me. Then she realized that people were coming in and she turned around and slapped herself a couple of times and pulled her hair some and put on her academy award winning performance crying histerically and yelling for me to stop hitting her. Then she ran outside into Derek's arms, and you all witnessed the rest." _

_ Abby is teary eyed and being held by her boyfriend Tim Mcgee. "Pen; what are you going to do now? Certainly you need to fight back to prove your innocence." Penelope smiles at her friend. "Abbs how am I going to fight this when it is my word against hers and we all know how everyone thinks of me right now. I have basically no one on my side as far as the team is concerned. Even if they don't believe that I would ever do anything like that, they still did not say anything on my behalf. Strauss is Tamara's BFF now and she has been pushing for Derek to move up on the F.B.I. and see Tamara as the perfect wife for Derek. I have to make some serious changes in my life, and I am going to start by helping make Derek's wish come true. I am going to be leaving for good, but before that I will wipe out any data pertaining to me from the Bureau's computers and will wipe out any pictures that the team may have of me. I am going to wipe myself so totally out of their lives that they'll never hear from me ever again."_

_ Gibbs and Cooper stare at each other and shake their heads. They can't believe how badly Morgan and the Team have screwed up that is forcing Garcia to take these desperate measures. "Pen; whatever you do or wherever you go, you are not alone. You still have us. We will not forsake you and we will not forget you. You are part of us, and you are family to us. We are not going to have you leave without us knowing where to find you and when will we be able to see you. We love you Pen and you are part of our family forever." Garcia starts balling again after Gibbs' heartfelt words. Cooper puts his arm around Garcia's shoulders. "Pen; what Leroy just said I echo his words. You are family to us and you may move away and perhaps disappear from the B.A.U. Team's lives, but you are never going to disappear for good on us. We are your family and you are not alone. We love you sweetheart, and we are all here for you." Tony sits on top of the Coffee Table across from Garcia and takes her hands in his. "Pen; you know that this is their loss because sooner or later Tamara is going to show her true colors not only to Morgan and the Team, but also to Strauss, and that's when they are going to realize how wrongly accused you were and how badly they treated you and they are going to come crawling on their hands and knees to beg your forgiveness and I hope to be there to watch it. And I know that everyone in this room feels the same." Tony leans forward and kisses Garcia's cheek. Prophet takes Tony's place sitting on the Coffee Table across from Garcia and he also takes her hands in his. "P; you know how much you mean to all of us. I can't imagine what it'll be for us working now with another Tech. I just want you to know that we are behind you 1000%, and that we are going to keep in touch with you somehow so that we can still have you in our lives. You are too special to us and you are family. We will never forsake you. We love you and care about you too much for us to allow you to fade away from our lives. And I second Tony on what he said about Morgan, the rest of the Team and Strauss. I can't wait for the day that they all come crawling across the floor begging your forgiveness. They'll come with their tails between their legs and that's when you'll find vindication for the hell that they are putting you through." _

_ Meanwhile at the Ball Morgan and Strauss are sitting with Tamara at a Private Lounge, while Hotch, Prentiss, Rossi, J.J., Reid and Seaver are speaking in a corner. "Hotch; I doubt very much that Garcia would hit Tamara Barnes and pull her hair like that. Much less to wish that Morgan's baby is never born." Prentiss tells Hotch and the others. "I know she wouldn't, but it would be a case of Tamara's word against Garcia's and you know how Tamara has bamboozled her way into Strauss' good graces, and how she has Morgan in her pocket with the emotional blackmail that she has on him." J.J. is pissed off at what happened to Garcia. Garcia is her best friend and Henry's godmother. "I think we have to talk to Aggie. She is our best point of contact with Garcia. She probably won't want to talk to any of us right now especially when none of us stood up for her and defended her. Penelope is like a sister to me and I am not going to lose her. She's probably feeling like we've deserted her and she has every reason to. What Morgan said to her was the last blow to shatter her heart in tiny pieces. I wish that Morgan realized how wrong he is about Garcia." J.J. starts to cry. Strauss approaches Hotch and the team. "Aaron; Garcia really has done it this time. Morgan is going to take Tamara home because she is not feeling well. Garcia really overstepped her bounds this time. I am going to that suite that she is staying at to speak with her and give her a reprimand. I am having her transferred to another part of the Bureau. I am sending her to the most remote location I can find and she'll stay there permanently. She'll never return to harm and abuse innocent people." Rossi gets pissed off at Strauss and lets her have a piece of his mind. "Erin; you know what? I'm sick and tired of your abuse of Penelope Garcia ever since you became best friends with Tamara Barnes. You think that we don't know what you've been doing to her for months now so that your BFF has a better shot at Morgan with the Garcia obstacle out of the way? You have been overworking her for months now and she keeps quiet about it because she does not want to be the cause for you going after the rest of us. She has been taking all this abuse from you and from Tamara also. Don't think that we are naïve and don't know that Tamara is not the angel that she pretends to be in front of Morgan. As a matter of fact I know that if she could she would convince Morgan to leave the B.A.U., but she is not stupid and knows that if she starts making him want to choose between the career that he loves and her. Now with the baby she has him right where she wants him. She is alienating him from the people that love him. I honestly don't think that he would be marrying Tamara if it weren't for the baby. She really trapped him. Right now Morgan is making all sorts of sacrifices for his child's sake. If it weren't because Tamara is pregnant Morgan would have dumped her a long time ago. I believe she knows it and that she also realizes that Morgan and Garcia are in love with one another. Even after all the crap that she's been pulling lately and how angry Morgan is at Garcia he is even more mad because he knows that if he would have done things right that he would be with Garcia right now instead of Tamara. I know Morgan and his sense of duty and honor is primary for him and he'll make any sacrifice he needs to especially when his unborn child is involved." Prentiss has her thinking cap on. "Has anyone actually verified the validity of Tamara's claim that she is pregnant with Morgan's child? I mean, if you are about to lose the man that you love, and you are desperate to keep him by your side, wouldn't you try to keep the man you love by your side even if you know that he is not in love with you?" Seaver looks at J.J. and they both see where Prentiss is coming from. "A woman that desperate would try and keep the man that she loves by her side by getting herself knocked up, or by pretending that she is actually knocked up for real or can pretend a miscarriage. She doesn't really seems like the maternal type. I mean; knowing that she is pregnant and that I've given birth before you would think that she would want to know from someone who barely gave birth almost 3 years ago. Have you seen her make any attempt at all of calling me or getting together with me so that I can give her some pointers and tips as to what to expect during her pregnancy?" Will jumps at what they are implying and gives them some more information that he has observed on Tamara. "Well I think that you ladies have some valid points there. She has been milking the soul and life out of Morgan with the pregnancy, and when she feels sick and feels faint it is all to get Morgan's attention. The problem lies on us proving that the pregnancy does not exist. We can't do that without enough evidence to prove it to everyone specially Morgan. We have to be really careful because we do not want to alienate Morgan any more than he already is." Hotch interjects his thoughts on the subject. "I think that your suspicions could be legit, but my advice is that we play it by ear. We need to proceed with caution, because the stakes are too high. If Morgan finds out about your suspicions he is going to think that we've been plotting against Tamara all along because we don't like her and that is going to be a problem. It might take some time, but we'll be able to find out the truth and expose it to Morgan. Maybe we'll be able to save Morgan and Garcia's relationship after all." J.J. replies. "If God grants us a miracle!" _

_ J.J., Prentiss and Seaver go to Garcia's suite. "Garcie it's us. Please let us in. We want to make sure that you are o.k." The security guard looks at Garcia for confirmation that she wants to see the new visitors to her suite. "Yes please; let them inn." The Security Guard lets the girls in. J.J. comes in straight towards Garcia and gives her a hug. Garcia is a little guarded but immediately knocks down the walls. "Garcie I'm so sorry for what happened with Tamara. That woman is vile and evil. I can't stand her." Garcia returns J.J.'s hug. "But you must because she is going to marry Morgan, and he is part of your family." The girls acknowledge what Garcia just said. Prentiss hugs her and Garcia apprehensively hugs her back. "P.G.; you are still part of our family. Don't ever forget that." Garcia's eyes are teary, and she is trying her best to hold the tears at bay. She does not want to cry in front of the Girls. She doesn't want them to feel bad for her. "So how come you are not enjoying the Ball right now with your wonderful escorts? Bye the way; where are they?" "They are at the bar having some drinks with Cooper, Prophet and Rawson. Gina and Beth are coming in a few minutes. So; has the Dragon Lady been here to see you yet?" Asks Prentiss. "She has not come in yet, but I don't doubt that when the Ball ends she will be coming bye to exert her punishment on me. What she doesn't remember is that as of Midnight tonight I am no longer an F.B.I. Member. So I am going to let her come and blow some steam off and then before she leaves I am going to hand her my papers signed by the Director granting my transfer from the F.B.I. to anywhere I want. I am going to take some time off to do a little traveling, and then I 'll pick where I am going to live. I'll be jetting out of Virginia in less than 24 hours and I am looking forward to the start of my new life." Seaver sits by Garcia. "You just have to promise us that you'll take care of yourself and that eventually you'll get in touch with us and let us know how you are doing and let us know when and where can we go and see you. You are just not getting rid of us that easily." Garcia and Seaver hug. "Thanks Ashley! This means a lot coming from you guys. I promise that as soon as I can I'll contact you. I don't want the Dragon Lady and Morgan to know where I am. I'm helping make his wish come true." Garcia regrets saying out loud what she just said but prays that no one really cought up to what she said. _

_ The girls spend some quality time with their soon to be departing BFF. La Salle, Griffith, Sciuto and David make it back on time to spend some time together with their friend. They even cheered Garcia up after the Dragon Lady a.k.a. Section Chief Erin Strauss came to speak to Garcia, told her what a huge disappointment she had been for the Director and for the entire Bureau. That she wasn't surprised at all that she had ended up in the mess that she did for trying to harm a fine and distinguished woman such as Tamara Barnes, and that Tamara was having the last laugh because finally Morgan had realized the white trash that she was. That Morgan announced to everyone at the Ball his engagement to Tamara and that they were expecting their first child. That definitely broke Garcia down and that's when Rossi and Hotch came into the suite and asked Strauss to leave Garcia's suite, and that it was Garcia's suite because she had paid it out of her own pocket. That if she had any doubts about it that she could check with the front desk and they would show her the Credit Card to which the room had been charged to. Strauss felt embarrassed by the fact that Rossi was treating her like a traitor and was angry and disappointed in her. Strauss finally left Garcia's suite. After Strauss departs Garcia's suite Garcia tries to hold back the tears, and her girls are there to cheer her up once more. They turn the rest of the Evening onto a Slumber Party. The next morning they all go down to the Breakfast Buffet together and soon afterwards they all have to get ready to leave the suite. Garcia and the girls say their goodbyes and then Garcia departs for the airport. _

_ At the airport Garcia is sitting at her gate waiting for the boarding call to come. She is anxious to get away from D.C. and begin her new life. She wonders if Morgan will miss her. Her eyes get teary once again at the thought of Morgan wishing that he had never met her. That answers her question. She is heading to New York to visit the one Man that she considers a Big Brother. The one man that knows her before her "Garcia of the F.B.I." persona took life. Mac Taylor the director of the C.S.I. Lab in New York is that man. He will be Garcia's guardian angel and protector when she moves to New York. She will finally get back the Penelope Marie Garcia-Pamchenkho that she was long before she ever came to the B.A.U. She needs to regain her old self which was confident and had a zest for life that was out of this world. _

_ Garcia leaves for New York and is there for a few weeks when she gets ill and takes some time off to go to North Carolina to visit her Grandparents. She had planned to go there and stay with her Grandparents for a few weeks. By the time that she arrives at her Grandparents she has fallen into a deep bout of depression. She is so depressed that she loses her appetite. She doesn't even want to get out of bed, much less her room. Her Grandparents contact her brothers and all 4 brothers fly into North Carolina to make peace with their sister. Garcia and her brothers make peace and reestablished their sibling bond after so many years of estrangement. A couple of days before her brothers and their families had to go back home to San Francisco where they all lived, Garcia was really in a depressive crisis and had been refusing to eat for the past few days or to come out of the room. Her Grandmother goes to check in on Garcia and found her unconscious. She is rushed to the hospital where they immediately start her on some I.V. in order to hydrate. While they are running some blood work the doctors discover that she is pregnant. Garcia was unconscious for almost 3 weeks. She had around the clock someone staying at the Hospital with her. Her brothers, Grandparents, Sisters-in-law, and her childhood nannie Mamie took turns to be with her, never leaving her alone. Once she came out of her unconscious estate and was told that she was pregnant, she could not believe it. She had been told many years ago that it would be extremely difficult, practically impossible for her to get pregnant. How could she get pregnant in just one night with Derek's child, when she had been with Kevin Lynch for 3 years practically sleeping with him every night and never got pregnant. Her grandmother tells her that it is a miracle, and that now she has someone to continue living and fighting for. Garcia started taking care of herself, resting , eating healthy, even making plans for the future. She realized that although she had lost the love of her life, Morgan, that God had granted a miracle by her getting pregnant with Morgan's child. A little piece of her and Morgan was growing inside of her. Her unborn child is the reason for her to continue living. She was going to be the best mom a kid could ever have and her child would grow up knowing it's dad as a hero. Her child would meet its father someday, In the meantime; she is going to strive for the best for her child, and she'll stay healthy for her child; her little miracle. Taylor was contacted by Garcia's grandfather the moment she became ill and he flew down to North Carolina to see his Mags. Stella Bonasera came with him since she is also a very close friend of Garcia's. They were relieved when Garcia came out of her unconscious estate. They were really happy for her when they were told about Garcia's pregnancy. Even though Morgan is the father, they know that this child is a miracle; the miracle that will keep Garcia moving towards a brighter future. _

_ When Garcia goes for an ultrasound with her grandparents, they are told that Garcia is pregnant with twin boys. Garcia cannot believe that god would grant her these precious miracles. She is told that she will need to slow down her activities until the babies are born because she has a high risk pregnancy. Under the care of her Grandparents and Mamie, she takes care of herself and her unborn twins and has a smooth sailing the rest of her pregnancy until she is 8 ½ months pregnant. Her Grandparents had gone to a charity luncheon at the Country Club, and then were going to run some errands. Garcia had stayed home with her Nannie Mamie. In the early afternoon as she was on her way upstairs to take a nap, a visitor comes inside the house. A visitor that Garcia would have never wanted to see ever again in her life. None other than the Psycho bitch herself, Tamara Barnes now Morgan by marriage snuck into the house. Garcia is frightened by the fact that Tamara is at her grandparents' house. "How did you find this place? Why are you here? You know what; I don't really want to know. I just want you the hell out of my house." Tamara begins to climb up the stairs heading towards Garcia who is standing on top of the stairs. "Well, well, well….! If it isn't the Fat Geek Cow knocked up and about to pop anytime soon! So who is the happy father? Did you and the Frozen Pop get you pregnant?" Tamara continues ascending the stairs heading straight for Garcia. "What do you want Tamara? Just get the hell out of my house! Go home Tamara!" Tamara starts to laugh like a mad woman, as she continues ascending the stairs. "What home? You destroyed my home. You destroyed my family with Derek. I had to leave him right after we were married before he realized that I was not pregnant. I had to make him think that I needed to get away in order to be able to relax and have our baby in peace. My husband tried to stop me from leaving him, but I had to make sure that I got away before he realized that I was not showing my Baby bump. Then I wanted to find a baby to buy on the black market to pass him off as Derek's. But then through my BFF Erin Strauss, I was able to find out that not only were you in North Carolina, but that according to survailance video you are pregnant. Did you think that we were not going to be able to put 2 and 2 together and figure out that you are carrying my husband's bastard child?" At Tamara's mention of her knowing whose child Garcia is carrying, Garcia starts to panic. She knows what Tamara wants to do, but she is not going to allow Tamara to harm her unborn children. "Tamara, get the hell out!" Garcia yells as Tamara is reaching her at the top of the stairs. They struggle as Garcia tries to get away from Tamara. Tamara grabs a hold of Garcia and then pushes her down the stairs watching Garcia roll down the flight of stairs. As Garcia Screams her Nannie comes running from the kitchen and watch as Garcia lands at the bottom of the stairs. Tamara runs down the stairs and stops right above Garcia. "Now you and your bastard child will not be a concern for me anymore. You are both going to die and I'll have clear sailing with my husband and he will never know of the bastard child you were carrying." She walks down the final stair and kicks Garcia in the stomach just as Mamie and members of the household staff are reaching the stairs. Tamara runs out to an awaiting sports car that she is driving. When Mamie and the staff reach the bottom of the stairs they see Garcia on the floor badly hurt. "Call for help! Hurry!" Mamie commands one of the household staff. Within a couple of minutes Fire Rescue arrives and they asses Garcia's condition. They put her on the stretcher and take her to the Hospital. Her Grandparents are made aware of the situation and meet Mamie and Garcia at the hospital. Dr. Abernathy; the same Obstetrician that delivered Garcia and her 4 brothers, assesses Garcia's condition and informs the family that an Emergency C-Section has to be performed on Garcia in order to save her life and the life of her babies. During the C=Section after the twin boys are delivered Dr. Abernathy makes an astounding discovery. Garcia was carrying triplets. The 3__rd__ baby, a little girl, weights barely a couple of pounds and is in fetal distress. Also Garcia is hemorrhaging due to a ruptured placenta. A team of neo-natal nurses start working on processing the babies. The boys are finger and foot printed, then are taken to be given a bath. Meanwhile the little girl is being worked on since she is so tiny. The baby is going to be taken to Neo-Natal I.C.U. where she'll be placed in an incubator until she can reach an appropriate weight and has fully developed her lungs. Garcia on the other hand has surgery and then is taken to I.C.U., where she remains in a comma for the next 6 weeks. _

_ Meanwhile Garcia's grandparents and the rest of the family including her 4 brothers and her nannie Mamie are waiting for any news on Garcia and her babies. When Dr. Abernathy comes out into the waiting room, he informs the family of what's occurred so far. He informs her of the twins turning out to be triplets. Of the little girl's condition and of Garcia's condition. That both mother and daughter will be in I.C.U., but that the prognosis on both mother and daughter is good. He also lets them know that due to the hemorrhaging that Garcia suffered she is in a coma. She is expected to come out of her coma in the next few days as soon as her body has recovered from the trauma of the blood loss along with the trauma from her fall. _

_ After Garcia comes out of her coma and both her and her little girl are allowed to come home she dedicates herself to taking care of her 3 babies. The boys are named William Aaron Garcia- Pamchenkho and Daniel David Garcia-Pamchenkho. The little girl is named Patricia Francine Garcia-Pamchenkho. Garcia fully recovers from the Surgery and after a few weeks in the hospital both Garcia and her little girl are sent home. Garcia continues her recovery as well as her little girl. Out of the entire trauma of Garcia's fall the only permanent damage was that Patricia Francine, Garcia's little girl has asthma as a result of her under developed lungs at the time of her birth, and has a little bit of anemia. _

_Time flies by and the next 6 years fly bye. Billy, Danny and Piffie, the nickname that Patricia Francine was given by her brothers, are thriving in elementary school. Garcia had just returned to the States about a year ago after being in Paris for 1 ½ years, and Rome for 1 year. While in Rome, Garcia receives a visit from none other than her Italian Stallion, Supervisory Special Agent David Rossi and his Fiancee Erin Strauss. Garcia is not only shocked but appalled also at the nerve of Erin Strauss showing up with her Italian Stallion after the hell that she had made of Garcia's last few months at the bureau. Garcia politely asks them to come inside her apartment. Rossi gives her a huge hug and kisses her in the forehead and embraces her for the longest time as if he did not want to let go of her ever again. "Well; to what do I owe the honor of your presence and so far away from your home?" Garcia asks Rossi and then looks at a slightly embarrassed Strauss. "I couldn't continue without having you in my life. It's been too long Kitten." Garcia looks skeptically at Rossi and then at Strauss. "How did you find me?" Strauss and Rossi stare at each other and then at Garcia. "I contacted your grandparents. I went to North Carolina to speak with them. It took some heavy convincing, but they finally told me where you were and here we are." Rossi smiles at Garcia. "Why We?" Garcia asks bluntly. "You mean why am I here too?" Strauss asks Garcia. "Yes! I mean; I have never been one of your favorite people, and your Best Friend Tamara Barnes couldn't stand me and caused me a lot of pain. Forgive me if I'm skeptical about your presence here in my home and so far away from your home." Garcia stares at both Rossi and Strauss, especially Strauss. "Garcia; I know that before you left the B.A.U. I caused you and the rest of the team a lot of pain. I am here to make amends." Garcia laughs a little sarcastic at Strauss. "I'm sorry Mam, but the thought of you making amends for what you and Tamara did to me is laughable. So, what is the real reason for your visit here? You must need something from me. What is it?" Rossi and Strauss stare at each other before Rossi talks to Garcia. "Kitten; a lot of things have happened since you left Quantico; Things that you cannot imagine." Penelope stares at Rossi with teary eyes. "Kitten; we are here because we need to make amends with you sweetheart. You were falsely blamed for hitting Tamara and we are here to tell you that she finally showed her true colors to everyone." Penelope stares at Rossi her curiosity peaking. "Should you be talking about Tamara with her BFF being present?" Garcia stares at Strauss. "Kitten, Erin finally knows Tamara for the manipulative psycho that she really is. Tamara lied about everything." Garcia stares at both of them. "What do you mean she lied about everything? What's the everything that she lied about?" Garcia stares at Strauss and then at Rossi. "Penelope; we know that you never hit her nor yelled at her or caused for her to miscarry her baby. We also know that she was lying about being pregnant. She never was to begin with, but she realized that Morgan was in love with you and she knew that the only way that she could keep him was if she faked being pregnant. She thought that by telling Morgan that she was pregnant that she was going to be able to finally take him away from you, and in the process actually get pregnant by Morgan." Garcia cannot believe what her ears are hearing. "Well; congratulations to her. She finally took him away from me. He married her; didn't he? Besides it doesn't really matter because I don't exist in his life; remember? He wished to never have met me and I disappeared from his life literally in order to make his wish come true. So you see I don't exist in his life and to be honest I don't think I ever did." At that moment Rossi and Strauss stare at each other. "Kitten; it should not have taken us almost 7 years to find you. We should have never let you leave us. When everything happened we just took the coward's way out, and we allowed Tamara to manipulate all of us into driving you out of our lives. The rest of the team is not here right now because they don't know that we found you." "Good thing that they don't know because that way they won't get hurt when I move on. I've had a new life for the past almost 7 years and I've learned to live without having any of you in my life. Quantico, The B.A.U., and The Team are all part of my past. I can't and don't want to go back there. The pain is too much. 7 years ago I barely made it alive. I am not going to risk that happening again. I have too much to live for." Garcia looks down hoping that Strauss and Rossi missed that last statement. "What do you mean you barely made it out alive 7 years ago? What happened to you?" Rossi asks Garcia very annoyed and with a pissed off look on his face. "It's not important. It's none of your concern. It's water under the bridge. I've moved on as most certainly did all of you. So, let bygones be bygones. Yes I am happy to see you and know that you are doing well, and to hear that everyone in the Team is doing well, but I can't go back to the same uncertainty and all the pain that I went through before. You may think that I am being unreasonable and perhaps selfish, but all I am trying to do is to survive." Garcia is dying inside but presenting a tough front to both Rossi and Strauss. "Penelope, I really would like to apologize to you for everything that I put you through and for the humiliation that you went through because of me. I need to make amends. I really was awful to you and put you through hell and back. Please forgive me!" Strauss tells Penelope with tears in her eyes. "Look Mam, you need me to forgive you so that you can move on, I forgive you then. I forgive but I never forget, which is something that some people may not understand, but unfortunate for them and fortunate for me this is how I roll now. This is the new and improved Independent me. The old Garcia the Tech of the B.A.U. is dead and buried." Strauss' eyes get watery and Rossi's too. "Forgive me Penelope, because of my behavior towards you_. I never took the time to figure out why the team always said how special you are. I never took the time to get to know you not only as the Technical Genius that you are, but as the extraordinary woman that would always go above and beyond to help not only her family and friends, but everyone including people like Tamara and me. I have never been so wrong about anyone in my life. I guess that saying how sorry I am about everything will never be enough for you to truly forgive me, but I'll tell you what; I'll never forget what my actions and my blindness caused you and the team. Ever since you left the team has never been the same. Their beacon of light was gone and although they continued doing their jobs well, and they continued with their lives, many times I would catch Spencer looking at a picture that he had of you, Ashley and him at the last Christmas Party over 7 years ago. I would catch J.J. with watery eyes because she would be preparing the presentation of the next case and would silently wish that you were there with her so that she could have one of your infamous girl talks while preparing the case. Emily staring at the desk plate with her name on it that you had given her right after she started working with the B.A.U. Hotch at a meeting with both David and I discussing an idea for a Program that he said you wanted to make for research to be done easier. Then he would get this expression on his face that said how much he misses you and how he wished you were in Quantico with the Team. Dave would tell me all the time how he missed the Daughter that he never had but God had blessed him with in you. And…" Before she could continue Garcia, who was crying, got up and went outside to her balcony to get some fresh air. When Erin turned to look at Dave tears were running down his face. "Oh god Dave; I did all this! I can't believe I messed up so bad. How are we going to convince her to return home?" Garcia walks in. "I am home. This is my home now. I am not saying this to make anyone feel guilty or bad, but in 7 years a lot of things have changed in my life. I have new priorities in my life that I cannot ignore. I'm sorry for my bursting out into the balcony just when you were about to bring the saddest subject in my life. Derek Morgan has always been and always will be the love of my life. That love is a cross that I'll carry with me for the rest of my life, but I disappeared from Quantico 7 years ago in order to help make his wish come true. He wished he'd never met me. I hacked that night into the F.B.I. computers and erased any trace of my ever having been involved with the F.B.I., the B.A.U. and with all of you which broke my heart, but I did it because in the long run I knew that The rest of the Team would move on with your lives and I would be if anything nothing more than a distant memory. It's taken me a lot of years and a lot of heartbreak and tears, but I've survived; I've moved on with my life. I'll always love you all, but I'll be happy with my memories and loving you from afar." Rossi walks towards Garcia and takes her in his arms. Both of them are crying. "You might not return to Quantico, but I'm not losing you ever again. I'll come and visit you as often as I can, but you are like a daughter to me Kitten. I want to be part of your life, and I want you in mine. On this point I am not negotiating." Garcia smiles at him. "My Italian Stallion; there have been changes in your life too, and I do not want to be a hindrance in your life and your relationship with her. She is important to you in your life, and my being part of your life would make things awkward. You are better off forgetting about me. I just want you to be happy with her." Strauss walks over to Garcia with tears running down her face. "Penelope; believe it or not during the past couple of years I've learned not only how unjust I've been with you, but also I've learned to love you for the amazing woman that you are. You see; I finally was able to remove the witch's glasses and was able to see you through the Team's eyes. I've also seen with my very own eyes how a young man came to realize that the only woman that he's truly loved he pushed her away from his life based on lies and misinterpretations. I've seen a young man going through the motions of living, working but without any sense of joy. A young man whose future was destroyed by a bunch of lies and overreactions on his part. A young man whose happiness I helped destroy without realizing it. Penelope his whole life's happiness is based on you. He needs you as much as you need him." "Enough! I don't want to hear it. I can't afford to let him back into my life. I think it is about time that I give you a glance into my life and what I've been through so that perhaps you can understand why I can't allow myself the luxury of being hurt again, because not only is it my life this time that would be ruined, but the lives of some people very special to me. Their wellbeing is more important to me than anything in this life."

In that moment the front door busts open with an elderly woman followed by 3 rambunctious little kids. Rossi and Strauss are shocked by the children when they realize who the kids' father is. "Mommy; we're back!" The 2 little boys and the little girl come running to Garcia's loving arms. "My cherubs, did you behave for Mamie?" "Yes we did. Mamie took us to the zoo. Danny and I took pictures with a zebra and on top of an elephant with Piffy, who rode on the elephant with us." She got scared with the alligators, but she loved riding the ponies." "Did you all behave for Mamie?" "Yes Mommy!" Garcia brings the children closer to Rossi and Strauss for introductions. "My loves I would like to introduce you to Supervisory Special Agent David Rossi and Section Chief Erin Strauss. David and Erin these are my children; William Aaron, Daniel David and Patricia Francine." Rossi kneels on the floor and opens his arms and all 3 kids go to him and hug him. Strauss gets teary eyed again, but covers it up in front of the kids. She is moved even more when Piffie goes over to her and gives her a hug. "Hello; my name is Patricia Francine Garcia-Pamchenkho but you can call me Piffy!" "Pleasure to meet you Piffy!" Garcia introduces Rossi and Strauss to Mamie. " Mamie; I would like to introduce you to Supervisory Special Agent David Rossi and Section Chief Erin Strauss. David; Erin, this is Mamie. She is like a 2nd Mother to me since she was my nannie when I was a little girl and now is my kids' nannie." They all exchange greetings and handshakes. Mammie takes this as a sign for the children to go to their Play Room. Once Mammie takes the children to the Play Room, Garcia proceeds with her explanation to both Strauss and Rossi. "Dave, Erin; you just met the main reasons for me to live and I cannot afford getting hurt again because they need me." "Kitten; what about Morgan?" "What about him?" replies Garcia. "Don't you think he has a right to know that he has these 3 beautiful children? You've even told us yourself that the children know about their father and that they adore him and that they think of him as their hero." Rossi stares at Garcia. He smiles at her in reassurance and encouragement to continue. "Penelope; Morgan needs to know about the children. He needs to know everything that you've been through throughout these past 7 years. He needs to know about your 3 precious miracles. You need to tell him everything. How you felt back then and how you feel today about everything. He has a lot of mending to do." Strauss smiles at Garcia. "I'm just not ready yet. I'm afraid! For the first time in years I'm afraid." Rossi walks over to her and holds her in his arms. "There's nothing to be afraid of." He tightens the hold on Garcia when she starts sobbing and trembling. Strauss' eyes are watery. "Kitten; everything is going to be alright." "No it is not. Derek hates me and when he finds out that I had his kids he is going to take them away from me. I'll die if he does that to me. Tamara's words will come true." Rossi stares at Strauss with watery eyes. "Which words of Tamara's will come true?" asks Rossi with concern. "That when Derek finds out about the kids he'll take them away from me and Tamara will be their mother. My greatest fear is that Derek will take the kids away from me, and if he does I'll just die." Strauss looks at Rossi with tears running down her face. "Kitten everything is going to be alright and Derek is going to adore his kids and he is not going to take them away from you. He feels too much remorse at the way in which he behaved with you. Besides; if he were to try and do that to you, I would be all over him, not to mention the fleet of lawyers that I would put at your disposal. He would never stand a chance." Garcia hugs Rossi one more time and gives him a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks my Italian Stallion!" Garcia turns to Strauss and realizes that Strauss has been crying as well. She walks towards her and hugs her. "Peneolope; if you don't mind I would like to help you too. I am so sorry for everything that you have endured these past 7 years, and I know that a lot of it was due to my friendship with Tamara, and how narrow minded I was. I can't believe that I didn't see her for the Conniving Little Bitch that she really was." Garcia smiles at Strauss. "Erin; she had everyone fooled including an entire team of profilers. You had no way of knowing at the time that she was lying and using you for her purposes. You were just going by what you believed to be true. Really; the woman was an awesome actress." Rossi gets up to serve both Garcia and Strauss some water, and himself some scotch. "Penelope; how did you end up pregnant with Morgan's kids?" Strauss stares at Rossi with a stunned face at the fact that Rossi was asking such private details out of Garcia. "Dave; don't you think that you are getting a little too personal ?" "No Erin. She needs to let us know everything, because all this has been a burden that she has been carrying inside for way too long. She needs to know that at least she doesn't have to carry the burden of what she suffered these past 7 years by herself anymore." Garcia looks at both Rossi and Strauss and smiles at them. "O.K.; you want to know everything, I'll tell you everything. But you both must promise me something first." "What is that Penelope?" Asks Strauss. "That you do not tell a soul what I am about to tell you. That I'll be the one to tell the Team and Derek when I'm ready and not a minute sooner. This you have to promise me no questions asked." Strauss and Rossi stare at each other and then both nod their heads in sign of agreement with Garcia. "Let me have some sandwiches brought in for us so that we can have a snack while I tell you everything. I am telling you Dave, because you have been like a surrogate Father to me ever since I first met you. I am telling you Erin, because you are with Dave now, and I don't want him to keep anything secret from you at my expense. I don't want to make him keep anything secret from you, because that is not the basis of any long lasting relationship. I should be cautious where you are concerned because of your friendship with Tamara, but I know that she used you as a pun on her nasty plans and that you couldn't have known how conniving she would turn out to be. I can only hope that in time we can be friends in the full meaning of the word, especially when my Italian Stallion loves you so much and has made you a part of his life once again." They move over towards the dinette table where they sit to have a snack while Garcia tells them the whole entire story. "Derek and I ….. spent the night together 6 weeks before I left Quantico. You had just returned from Louisiana from a case dealing with sexual abuse of children in the Bayou. Tamara was out of town on business and after arriving from Louisiana the team had gone to Roadies' for drinks. I had not gone because I had been working with Sam Cooper's Red Cell Team on a case until really late. I had just gone to bed and was in the process of falling sleep, when all of the sudden someone was knocking at my door. I went to see who it was to tell them to go away, when I look through my little peep hole, I can't believe what I'm seeing on the other side of my door. The last person I ever would have expected to see was actually standing at my door and yelling my nickname BABY GIRL at full blast at 2:30 A.M. I opened the door and the first thing I did was ask him to stop yelling. That it is 2:30 in the morning for him to be yelling outside my apartment. I realized that he was actually drunk. I had never seen him drunk before. I have him come inside my apartment to have him sit on my couch while I make him some coffee. He walks in and I close the door. When I turn around he is all over me attempting to touch me and kiss me. My first reaction was shock and surprised, next really uncomfortable. I tell him that we cannot do this because he is dating someone. He tells me that he needs me. To help him forget about the case that just ended. That he needed his God given Solace. I kept pushing him away, but then all those feelings I had for him started bubbling up. I made a decision with my heart instead of my brain that was selfish on my part, but I took the chance to have at least 1 night with the only man I've ever truly loved. The night was magical. We made love several times throughout the night. His love making was so passionate that I was caught up in a dream. After hours of passionate love making we fell sleep in each other's arms. Later that morning when I wake up, I find the side of the bed he had been sleeping in was empty, and when I look at the foot of the bed, Derek is fully dressed. I sit up on the bed to talk to him and before I can get a word edgewise, he tells me that he is sorry and that last night had been a mistake. He gets up and walks away. He walks towards my front door and leaves. I started crying because I should have known better than to have him do this to me. I had never felt like a slut until that moment. I cried the rest of the day, and by that evening I decided that I needed to get away. I went to sleep early and the next day was at the office by 6:45 A.M. I walked into my office with a steaming cup of coffee that I had gotten myself on my way into the office. He arrived at the office by 7:15 A.M. I had been actually trying to avoid him and I guess that he was trying to do the same thing. I was hoping to see Hotch as soon as he came in and ask him if I could take some vacation time that I had already coming to me. As I go to see Hotch in his office by 7:30 A.M. I bump into him. He apologizes but doesn't say anything else. I walked into Hotch's office and you were already there with Hotch going over some reports. I go in and asked Hotch if I could take some days off. That I needed to go to New York for a few days. He told me that at that moment the Team didn't have any cases going on and that while the team was on downtime that he did not see why not. That same evening I was on my way to New York to see C.S.I. Director Detective Mac Taylor. He is like a Big Brother to me. I've known him since I was in College. My 2 roommates; one was his sister and the other one became his wife. He and his sister had gone to live with their grandparents after their parents were killed in a car accident. When his sister Allana was admitted to Cal Tech, he transferred into the San Francisco P.D. just so that he could be near his sister. He became our personal protector and body guard to all three of us; Allana, Claire and me. Then I came back to Quantico and things continued to go down the drain for me. Every second that passed I was losing my Best Friend and only man I had ever been in love with in my life. I wanted to get to New York so badly that I couldn't wait until everything was over. My talking to Hotch and presenting my resignation to both Hotch and Morgan who was Acting Unit Chief and they were in the process of Hotch re-taking over the Unit Chief position again. I just wanted to get away because my heart was breaking little by little every day. Then the 1st official incident occurred at the B.A.U. where Tamara assaulted me and attacked me and then pretended that I was the one that assaulted her. Everyone believed that I had done it. Well; everyone but Aggie. Aggie was the only one that stood by me and gave me the support that I needed. She told me that for once in my life do what I deemed right for me and stop accommodating everyone else's needs and feelings before mine. I told her that I had presented my letter of resignation to Hotch and that I would stay in D.C. until the day after the Ball, since I had been volunteered to be in the committee and I did not want to leave my fellow committee members hanging. Aggie booked a morning at the spa with J.J., Em, Ash, and herself so that I could get myself some pampering done before the Ball. I worked my butt off that week between the Team, Cooper's Red Cell Team and the Ball. I hardly slept from the middle of the week until the night of the Ball. 1st was the case you all had in New York with Mac Taylor's C.S.I. Team, then on Thursday night Sam's team was called to Texas for a case which miraculously they were able to resolve in just a few hours. They made it back to D.C. by late Friday Night, and then we had the final set up of the Ball Room in D.C. The committee and I were up all night setting up the Ball Room. That's why I got the Presidential Suite at the Hotel. I thought that it would be the least I could do for the Ball Organizing Committee in order to thank them for all their hard work. Then, the morning of the Ball I went with J.J., Em., Ashley and Aggie to the spa to get a little pampering done and as a last bonding moment with my girls since the following morning I was leaving Quantico to start fresh. I was already hired by Mac Taylor to work as a Technical Analyst for the C.S.I. Lab and eventually move on to the programing department where I would be working on new programing to assist searches for all branches of law enforcement. The night of the Ball… well, you know what happened there. I don't need to go that much into details." "That's where you are wrong, Penelope. We only know and believed the lies that Tamara led us to believe. Now we know that they were all lies, but we don't know your side of the story. I need to know everything that happened to you after you left Quantico. Kitten your story deserves to be heard." Garcia stares at Rossi. "Besides you, no one else deserves to know the truth about what happened to me. I am not going to allow for people to hear my story and make a joke out of it." "How about Derek? Are you going to tell him the truth?" "He doesn't deserve to know the truth. Eventually I'll tell him about his kids, but nothing else. I don't want him thinking that I am defenseless and weak. I don't want him to think that he can step into our lives and start dictating how the kids or I are to live. He might be their father, but if need be I'll tell him that to me he is just the Sperm Donor." Strauss and Rossi stare at Garcia stunned at the conviction in her voice. "Kitten; I have never heard you speak about Morgan with such conviction. I know that he hurt you bad, but didn't your friendship mean anything to you?" Garcia smiles at Rossi and Strauss. "Our Friendship!; What Friendship? The friendship was always one sided. He never considered me a friend. My friend would have never hurt me the way he did. He nicknamed me his Baby Girl. His Baby Girl died that night that he said he wished he'd never known me. You want to talk to me about his friendship; what friendship? He never was my friend. He felt sorry for me. In the end he showed his true colors and I finally woke up from the pipe dream of being important enough to become his wife and the mother of his children someday. At least part of the dream came true. I am the mother of his children. I became the mother of his children due to a mistake he made on a night that he was in need of comfort and his precious Tamara was out of town on business. After we spent the night together, the next morning he was repulsed and told me that our night together was a mistake. No child of mine is considered a mistake. This is something that he will have to live with for the rest of his life. His Big Huge mistake….Me!" Strauss feels awful about everything that Garcia has been through in the past almost 7 years. "Penelope; it breaks my heart to hear you speak like that. Don't ever think of yourself as a mistake. Morgan took you for granted and believe me when I say that these past 6 years have been hell for him. He realized that his biggest mistake ever was to push you out of his life and make you feel like you were not important in his life. He married Tamara, but it was the Marriage from Hell. Off course I didn't realize how conniving Tamara was and how she had used me to keep taps on the team and especially on you and Morgan. Deep down inside both Tamara and I knew that you and Morgan had a especial connection. That Morgan was in love with you and you were in love with him. I was so mean to you and Morgan. I just wish I could have seen things clear instead of through my dim whited ways. I feel responsible for having ruined both Morgan's and your lives. I messed up by taking Tamara's word at true value. I am so sorry! Please forgive me!"

Garcia walks towards the bar to grab herself something to drink. "Erin, Dave would you like something to drink?" "No thanks! I still have my drink." "Erin; how about you?" Strauss smiles at Garcia. "Some Iced Water, please!" Garcia gets 2 glasses and pours iced water into both glasses handing one to Strauss.

Mammie and the kids return from playing and visit with Strauss and Rossi. "Mommy is he grandpa Dave?"; Piffy asks her mother. "Yes he is sweetheart!" Piffy approaches Rossi and hugs him. "Hi Grandpa Dave; I'm Piffy." The little girl tells Rossi. "Hello Sweetheart; I'm Grandpa Dave." Piffy stares at Rossi, then looks at Strauss, her mother, and then back at Rossi. "You are right mom; Grandpa Dave is a keeper." Rossi and Garcia smile at each other. Billy goes to Strauss and gives her a kiss on the cheek. "Hello Mrs. Strauss; I'm Billy. Are you Grandpa Dave's Girlfriend?" Strauss stares at Billy, then at Rossi and finally at Garcia. "Billy you should not ask such personal things to Mrs. Strauss." Garcia says annoyed at her son's inquiry. "Yes she is Billy. She is Grandpa Dave's Girlfriend." Billy looks once more at Strauss and smiles at her. "She is very pretty Grandpa Dave. She seems like a nice person too." Dave smiles at Strauss, Garcia and finally at Billy. "I'm glad you agree, son."

Danny goes over to his mom and hugs her. "Danny sweetheart; what is it?" Garcia asks Danny with concern. "Mommy; isn't Grandpa Dave a Super Hero just like Daddy is?" Garcia's eyes water at her son's inquiry. "Yes he is sweetheart, just like your daddy." Garcia looks at Rossi and Strauss with watery eyes. "Danny; I'm a Super Hero just like your Dad." Rossi tells the little boy. "Mommy does this mean that we can meet Daddy soon?" Garcia looks at her little boy with loving watery eyes. "Yes sweetie; soon you'll meet your Daddy." Piffy and Billy go towards their mom and the 4 group hug. "Mommy why are you sad? We love you mommy; very much!" Garcia holds her kids tighter and tears fall down her face. Strauss is in awe of how special Garcia and Morgan's kids are. Dave takes Strauss' hand in his. "Kids; how would you like to go to dinner with mommy, Erin and me?" The kids look at Garcia for approval. "What do you say kitten; would you all like to go out to dinner with us?" Garcia looks at the kids who have this look in their precious little eyes pleading her to agree to go to dinner with their Grandpa Dave. "Alright my Italian stallion. We'll be proud to go to dinner with you and Erin." Garcia stands up from the love seat where she's been sitting with her kids. "Well my little munchkins; if you are going to dinner with Grandpa Dave you need to go to your rooms and wash up and change for dinner. Mamie will help you pick out which outfit to wear. Ms. Piffie; speed spot little missy. You don't have all day." Piffie looks at her mom. "Mommy; I'm a girl, and girls are like masterpieces, we are not meant to be rushed." With that she turns around and heads out of the living room and heads towards her bedroom leaving a stunned Strauss, Garcia and Rossi. Not to be outdone by their little sister, Danny and Billy roll their eyes at Rossi. Billy commenting on his Little Sister to the males in the room. "Women; who can understand them? Let's go Danny, that way we can make sure that Little Ms. Thing hurries up and does not take forever." "Right behind you bro! I'm right behind you!" The boys exit the room right behind their sister leaving the 4 adults in the room laughing.

"Kitten; your kids are something else." Garcia smiles at Rossi. "Penelope; they are adorable and so mature for their age." Garcia nods her head at Strauss' comment. "I'm so proud of you Kitten. You have raised these kids and they are so smart and mature. Tell us, which one of the kids is more like you and which one is more like Derek?" Garcia smiles at Rossi and Strauss and tells them about her 3 munchkins. " Piffie is more like me. Her personality is more like mine. She is always smiling and happy. She has my sense of humor. Her skin color is a beautiful blend of her Father and me. She has her father's strong character. She inherited his smarts and some of his athletic ability. Billy and Danny; they are both Derek's mini me's. Their skin tone is a shade darker than Piffie's, but they physically look exactly like their Dad. Both are very athletic and very smart. They are into computers like me. They are very protective of their little sister; they can't see her hurt physically or emotionally because they both go into overprotective mode just like their Dad. One thing is that Billy is a little more serious, Danny has my sense of humor. I am lucky to be their mom. They make my life have meaning. I love them more than anything in the world."

"They are blessed to have you for their mother. Penelope you are their whole world. You mean everything to them. No one can take them away from you, not even their father. I can reassure you that the moment he is told about his kids and meets them he will have nothing to reproach you for. Once he knows the truth he will understand why he wasn't told before about the kids. He will make it up to you and the kids." Garcia looks up at Strauss. "He has nothing to make up to me. I am not important here, our kids are. He does not owe me anything. I don't want or need anything from him. The only thing we'll share and have in common for the rest of our lives are our 3 Little Munchkins." With that Garcia excuses herself to go and freshen up. "Now if you'll excuse me I would like to freshen up. Erin would you like to freshen up too? You can go to the Guest Bathroom. It is right down the hallway." Garcia leaves for her Bedroom to freshen up and Strauss heads for the Guest Bathroom.

They go out to dinner that night and have the time of their lives. After Dinner they return to Garcia's to drop her and the kids off. Rossi and Strauss return to Quantico the next day after promising Garcia that they won't tell Morgan anything. That she'll be the one to tell Morgan. Both Strauss and Rossi agree, but they also ask Garcia to promise them that she will not wait long to tell Morgan about the kids.

6 months go bye and Garcia, Mammie and the kids move back to the States. They move to North Carolina where Garcia's Grandparents live. Right after they move to North Carolina, Garcia receives a visit from Director John Fickler, Erin Strauss and David Rossi with a surprise in the form of one B.A.U. Unit Chief Aaron Hotchner. The visit is a success on all counts since not only is Director Fickler considered part of the Pamchenko Family since he grew up with Garcia's mom and uncles, but Grandma and Granpa Pamchenko practically raised him when his parents had to move overseas since they were both members of the military. On the professional aspect it took a little more maneuvering from Director Fickler, Section Chief Strauss, Unit Chief Hotchner and Senior Agent Rossi to get her to agree to work although not from the offices in Quantico, with the F.B.I. once again. She is going to be working directly under the Director's supervision and answers only to him. She is going to be doing programing that will assist the F.B.I. just like she was doing years ago for the C.S.I. in New York. This new employment opportunity is to be kept secret from everyone, until she is about to start working there. Director Fickler discusses with all of them the fact that Garcia will be reporting directly to him and to no one else. He says it especially for Section Chief Strauss' benefit.

Garcia remains in North Carolina with her Grandparents for 3 more weeks and then before flying to Quantico makes a surprise visit to Chicago to Fran Morgan. She wants Fran to be able to spend some time with her Grandchildren before they return to Quantico and have to face Morgan's wrath. Fran is shocked not only to see Garcia after so many years, but also when Garcia tells her about her Grandbabies. Fran wants to immediately contact her son and have him come to Chicago before heading back to Quantico, but Garcia asks her to not do that. Fran decides to not tell Morgan to come to Chicago as long as Garcia allows her to accompany her and the children to Quantico. She tells Garcia that she wants to be there when Morgan finds out about the kids to give everyone, especially her son her support. Garcia, the Kids, Fran Morgan, Mammie and Chester, one of the bodyguards for the Pamchenko Ranch return to Quantico to a Townhouse that Garcia had purchased a couple of years ago at Pre-construction prices. The townhouse was completed 6 months ago at the same time that Rossi and Strauss had paid her the visit in Paris. Before Rossi and Strauss left Paris to return to Quantico, Garcia had told Rossi about the Townhouse that she had bought under her Mother's maiden name 1 ½ years prior at pre-construction prices because she knew that eventually she would end up moving back to Quantico with the kids and she wanted to have a place of her own for her and the kids. She gave Rossi a Power of Attorney to represent her in Quantico in case anything had to be done for the property while she was still in Paris. The only other person besides Rossi that was aware of the property was Strauss since she was present at the time of the conversation. She was asked by Garcia to keep the information under wraps. She did not want anyone but the 2 of them to know about the property. Strauss agreed since she wanted to help Garcia get her life in Quantico back. She wanted to give Garcia all her support because whether Garcia admitted it or not, Strauss felt responsible for what happened to Garcia and Morgan.

Fran decides to go to Morgan's home and show up as a surprise. Morgan is flabbergasted by the fact that he had not seen his mom in several months since the last time that he had gone back home to Chicago and he had argued with his mom due to the fact that Fran told her son that the biggest mistake that Morgan had ever made was to force Garcia out of his life. Morgan got upset at his mom because he was ashamed to have been so stupid as to have allowed the best thing in his life to slip from his grasp. Morgan had spoken often to his mom over the phone mainly about how they had all been deceived by Tamara and how he let the love of his life disappear from his life believing that Tamara was actually carrying his child and that he could grow to love Tamara and forget Garcia. He had been so wrong, but would never accept it how wrong he had been. His stupid pride would not allow it to happen. This was the main bone of contention between Mrs. Morgan and her hard headed son.

The plan for the 1st meeting between Garcia and Morgan was being planned for the next day at the B.A.U. An Unsub from an old case from the B.A.U. that the Team had worked on about 8 Years ago was finally being brought up to trial. A lot of the case relied on a lot of technical searches that Garcia had handled at the time. Her testimony is vital to win the case. When The Director, Section Chief Strauss, Unit Chief Hotchner and Senior Field Agent Rossi visited with Garcia in North Carolina, they discussed with Garcia about this case among other things. One of the other topics was Morgan meeting his kids, and the last one was Garcia's new job with the F.B.I. returning once again as the Leading Technical Analyst for the F.B.I. working directly with Sam Cooper's Red Cell Team and assisting other teams. The one thing that she did not agree with them was her returning as Technical Analyst for Hotchner's B.A.U. Team. She knows that once Morgan learns of his paternity she will have enough to deal with, and the thought of being stuck with him on the same workspace is not appealing in the least. Now she must prepare herself for tomorrow since it is going to be a very long day.

Morning comes a little too soon. Garcia is getting ready to go to the B.A.U. and see her former team all together for the first time in over 7 years. She is worried about meeting Morgan and letting him know that he is a father of triplets.

She takes a ride with Rossi and Strauss to the office. When they arrive Hotch is waiting for them by the elevator. The plan is to have Garcia stay in Strauss' office until the meeting is about to start. Garcia is anxiously excited and a little freaked out about the whole thing. She hasn't seen or spoken with J.J., Prentiss, Seaver, Reid or Morgan since she left Quantico 7 years ago. "Penelope, you need to try and relax. Remember that they are your former team and they love you. They'll be thrilled to see you and have you back. Relax; you'll see that everything is going to go alright." "From your mouth to God's ears. I'm just afraid of what the next few hours are going to bring and see how it turns out."

About 45 minutes later, Rossi and Hotch come to Strauss' office to get both Garcia and Strauss. "Hey Kitten; are you ready to face the music and get back to Garcia Technical Wizard mode? Hotch left them going over some of the files from the Gigobite Strangler case. Let's go and get the ball rolling." "Penelope; are you ready?" "Yes sir I am."

Garcia, Strauss, Rossi and Hotch walk into the B.A.U. Room. J.J., Prentiss, Seaver, Reid and Morgan stare at them as they walk into the room, but are totally shocked when they see Garcia walk into the room. "Garcie; is that you?" A stunned J..J. is overcome by her emotions. Next a speechless Prentiss comes over to Garcia and hugs her. Ashley is teary eyed and smiles at Reid who has teary eyes of his own. "P.G. I'm so happy you are back!" Garcia hugs Prentiss. Meanwhile Morgan is still stunned to see his Baby Girl back. "Garcie; where the hell have you been all this time?" Reid comes over and takes Garcia in his arms. "I've missed you like crazy Pen. I'm glad to have you back." Garcia is crying and literally shaking in Reid's arms. "I've missed you guys so much. I thought you all had forgotten about me." "How could we? Ever since you left the B.A.U. has not been the same. I've missed my Big Sister." "I've missed my Jr. Genious, my Little Brother." They hug tighter. Rossi, Strauss and Hotch stare at Morgan, who is staring at Garcia with a ticked off look on his face. Rossi strategically stands by Morgan in order to stop him from attempting to leave the room or jump all over Garcia.

"Well let's get to business first and after the meeting you can all catch up with Penelope." They all take their seats, and Garcia ends up seating in between Rossi and Morgan. "Now, let's get to the matter at hand. Next week Arthur McKitterich, a.k.a. The Gigobite Strangler, goes before the parole board requesting to be granted parole. Apparently his behavior while in jail has been…..how did you call it Garcia? Close to Saintly." Everyone smiles at that coment. "Yes sir." Garcia replies. Morgan cannot seem to take his eyes off her. Hotch, Rossi and Strauss who is seating next to Rossi keep looking at each other and monitoring the situation of Garcia and Morgan. They are afraid that fireworks can start any time. "Morgan; you were with Garcia when she was working undercover at Megabite Industries. How big of a threat will McKitterich present to Garcia? She'll have to testify against him next week." Morgan looks at Hotch and then Rossi. "We'll definitely have to keep her at a secure location until the trial is over. We need to take her to a safe house. Have her guarded 24/7." Morgan looks at Garcia. "Morgan I'll put you in charge of getting the safe house and handle security for Garcia throughout the trial." Morgan does not take the news of being put in charge of Garcia's safety too well. Everyone including Garcia notices that he is bothered by the assignment. Garcia decides to take this opportunity to set a few things straight with the team. "Hotch; you don't need to bother finding a safe house in which to stick me in because I have my own accomodations and my own security team already guarding me. Also I would like to set a few things straight. Yes I am back in Quantico. No I am not your Technical Analyst, I am the Technical Analyst to Sam Cooper's Red Cell Team, who by the way are handling my security detail, since the Director and Section Chief Strauss are imposing a security detail on me and my family." At the mention of her family everyone including Morgan stare at her. "Yes I do have a family. My life did not end the moment I was wished not to have been in your life, Morgan. I am the proud mother of 3 children and no they were not adopted. I was blessed to have gotten pregnant and even more blessed when I gave birth to triplets, 2 boys and 1 little girl. I've been working for myself as a programmer and have become a wealthy woman who luckily can provide her children with anything they may need. I've lived a big part of this past 7 years in Paris and Rome. My children are fluent in 4 languages, and they are my life. I guess everything happens for a reason, because if I wouldn't have been wished to vanish, then I would have still been stuck here and I wouldn't have done the amazing things that I've done during these past 7 years. I came back mainly because of the trial, as soon as the trial is over I am going to North Carolina with my children to visit my family including my 4 brothers who are part of my life since I left Quantico. Once I spend some time with them I will be moving back with my family and working with Sam's team as their Technical Analyst. Now, is there anything else that you all need to know about me?" Garcia opens the Subject and Morgan is the first one to ask. "So, are you married?" "No. I've never married." "How old are the kids?" "My Kids are 6 years old going on 40." The team laughs at Garcia's sense of humor, but her response also sparks interest in Morgan. He wonders if there is any possibility that he could be their father. J.J. is happy to hear about Garcia's children. "Garcie; are your kids in North Carolina with your Grandparents or are they here in Quantico?" "They are here in Quantico. I have no idea how long I have to be here before I head back to North Carolina and I can't be away from my kids too long." "When can we meet them? I mean; Jack and Henry are not the only kids that Uncle Spencer can spoil." Garcia smiles at Spencer. "How about tonight? I'll be at my house. I would like for all of you to come and meet my kids." Hotch, Strauss and Rossi stare at each other and then at Garcia. "Well; let's get back to the matter at hand so that we can all get out of here and go to Garcia's new house tonight. Dave; have you spoken to Henry Lotchky about the upcoming parole hearing and the importance of both Garcia's and his testimony?" Hotch asks Rossi. "Yes I spoke with him earlier today and he will meet with us at the hearing tomorrow morning." Rossi replied. "Good! Garcia do you have the Records on the case?" "Yes Sir I have the Flash Drive that contains the entire contents of this case. Section Chief Strauss and the Director have 2 duplicates of the Flash Drive in case anything happens to this Flash Drive. 7 years ago before I left the B.A.U. I made the duplicates and gave them to the Director. He was the one that suggested that I kept the Flash Drive and that I make 2 extra Flash Drives which he would keep one in his possession and the other Flash Drive Chief Strauss would keep it in her office." "How come the Director wanted these duplicate Flash Drives made?" "My little Genius; the Director wanted the 2 Duplicate Flash Drives made in case anything happened to me and the Flash Drive." At the mention of something happening to her everyone stares at her especially Morgan. "What? The Director was trying to cover all bases. Can you blame him? Look how long it was after that before I had to bail from Quantico." Garcia makes her comment and everyone in the B.A.U. Room feels guilty over what happened 7 years ago. Hotch grabs the clicker and begins the Power Point Presentation to the Team. The Team along with Strauss listen to Hotch and then to Garcia as she gives them an insight as to the complete chaos that McKitterich made out of everyone's lives at Megabite Industries. As they are picking up to leave the B.A.U. Room, Morgan approaches Garcia. "Baby Girl we need to talk." Garcia tenses up at the mention of her old nickname. "Don't ever call me that again. Baby Girl is dead. You killed her 7 years ago. Congratulations Agent Morgan.! Now if you'll excuse me I have to go home to my kids." As she is trying to get past Morgan, he grabs her by the arm and pulls her towards him. "We need to talk, Penelope! I think it's about time that we come clean with each other. We have a talk that it is long overdue." "Fine! You want to talk, we'll talk." Penelope puts her bags down and pulls a chair to have a seat. "Go ahead; talk!" Morgan realizes that his Baby Girl has changed. That she has built this wall in order to protect herself. Can he blame her? Don't think so! "Penelope; first of all I want to apologize to you. I treated you terribly and I lost my Best Friend because of it. I never should have doubted you. I never should have gotten involved with Tamara. You were right all along. One thing lead to another and our relationship suffered. I believed every single lie that Tamara sold me. I bought the whole thing. When Tamara told me that she was pregnant with my kid, I had to forget everything else and look out for my unborn child and its mother. I convinced myself that I needed to do the right thing and stand by Tamara and my unborn child. Then when Tamara and you had those arguments and Tamara came crying to us saying that you had assaulted her and that you told her that you hoped the baby would never be born, I stupidly believed her. I was obsessed with protecting my unborn child and nothing else mattered. I threw away the best thing in my life for Tamara. Then you disappeared the night after the Ball, and I did not hear from you until today. Where have you been and who is the father of your children?" "You are really unbelievable! Who the hell do you think you are to ask me where I've been as if you have any right to know? You wished you'd never met me; remember? You said that I was no one and that I had no right to meddle with your private life. Well; now I'm reciprocating the sentiment. My private life is none of your business. You are no one to be demanding to know what has transpired in my life during the past 7 years. In your own words; my private life is my private life and there are boundaries that you may not trespass." Morgan looks away from Garcia remembering when he said those same words to her and regrets immediately having said those words. "Ba…I mean Penelope look, I think we left a lot of things unsaid and I just want to talk and clear the air." Garcia laughs sarcastically. "I think you said everything you needed to say 7 years ago when you made it clear to not just me but everybody else that you wished you'd never met me. I guess that send the message loud and clear to me that you didn't want me in your life anymore. That our friendship was one sided, and that I was a fool to have fallen in love with you. Oh God; how ridiculous I must have seemed to everyone. How foolish I must have been. I guess I gave you lots of reasons to laugh at me. I truly bought the whole Baby Girl thing. I truly thought you cared. I must thank you though, because you finally forced me to open my eyes real wide. You brought me out of the fantasy world and back to reality." Morgan approaches Garcia, and she steps back away from him. "Baby Girl" Garcia stares at him with hurt and anger in her eyes. "Don't….Don't you dare call me that. Baby Girl is dead…Congratulations paramour….YOU KILLED HER!" Morgan can't stand to see the amount of pain and anger in Garcia's eyes. Garcia is trying to keep the tears at bay because she does not want to give Morgan the satisfaction of seeing her cry. "Ba…Penelope, I am so sorry about everything that happened. I know that I do not deserve your forgiveness, but need to make you understand how sorry I am about the entire Tamara thing. I was such a fool. How could I have believed Tamara so much and doubt my Baby Girl and best friend? How could I have pushed you away from my life when you have been My God Given Solace ever since I've known you?" Garcia starts laughing one more time sarcastically. "Morgan; I am not nor have I ever been your God Given Solace. I was just the Stupid Geeky Fat Tech Girl who you decided to have fun with at her expense. Aside from your Dad your Mom and your Sisters you don't love anybody else. You use people to your own evil purposes without any kind of regard and I should know because I was the one you used the most. I really bought the whole pipe dream. I really thought that I had found not just my best friend, but a handsome man who really liked me and looked past the Geeky Fat Tech Girl bid. All I really turned out to be was a Big Joke. Thank you Agent Morgan. The joke is dead alongside your Baby Girl. They've both been Dead and buried for the past 7 years and that's where both will stay. Now before we finish this little pow-wow that is giving me a massive headache, there is one confession that I must make. Remember the mistake you made by spending that 1 night together after you showed up at my old apartment after just getting back from a really bad case because Tamara was out of town. The night that you said the next day was a mistake? Well that night had its consequences and Your mistake became my 3 Little Miracles." "Garcia are you trying to tell me that your kids are mine?" Garcia stares at Morgan. "Well; that all depends on how you look at it. From your point of view, remember that you said it was a mistake. From my point of view I had 3 Love Children with the man I loved, but because you think of that night as a mistake I guess that I just consider you nothing more than a Sperm Donor." Morgan is fuming now. "Garcia, how could you keep my kids from me for over 6 years?" Garcia stares at him wondering where the hell does he come up with the victim look. "What do you mean how come I kept the kids from you? You spend a night with me, the next morning you call it a mistake, then a few weeks later you wish you'd never met me and you were getting married and starting your very own family. I was not going to allow you to make my children feel like they were a mistake or feel rejected by you. You had your precious Tamara and your unborn baby at the time that I left Quantico. I was not going to allow my children to feel unloved by their father." Morgan is looking upon Garcia with something close to hatred. "When did you find out you were pregnant with my kids?" "I was almost 4 ½ months pregnant. You see; when I left here I was totally devastated because not only had I lost a group of people that I thought of as my family, but I had also lost my Best Friend and the Love of My Life. I left from Quantico to New York City and stayed for a few weeks with the only person that has really been by my side throughout the tuff times. He is the only one that knows the True Penelope Garcia-Pamchenko, not just the persona that you all knew throughout my stay in Quantico. When I arrived in New York City I had not just Kenz waiting for me but his entire team who accepted me as their friend no questions asked. Mac had been offering me a job with the C.S.I. Team for years and I kept declining the offer, because I thought of The B.A.U. Team as my family and I loved working with the team and helping out the best way I could. I also was on a total Delusional State believing that you all cared about me the same way I cared about all of you, especially you, Agent Morgan. I really bought the whole pipe dream. I thought that you were my Best Friend who would never hurt me and loved me just the way I was. But it was all BULLSHIT. You felt sorry for me and then used me whenever you needed me. I have to thank you though, because you opened my eyes wide open and set me free. You set me free from the most toxic life I was trapped in. You liberated me, set me free. For that I just have to thank you." Morgan is really uncomfortable. He cannot believe that his Baby Girl really feels this way about him and the Team. He is still furious about her having kept her pregnancy secret from him. Having kept his kids a secret from him for almost 7 years. "Garcia you still have not finished answering my question." "Oh contraire Agent Morgan; I believe I've already answered your question. I found out I was pregnant when I was 4 ½ months along." "Why so long into the pregnancy? Wouldn't you have figured out that you had missed a couple of periods by then?" "I had been having irregular periods for the past 6 months prior to my leaving Quantico. Besides; all doctors had always said that it would be practically impossible for me to get pregnant. I was a total emotional mess when I left Quantico for New York City. I spent 3 weeks with Mac and his team in New York and had finally accepted the job with the C.S.I. Team. Before starting my new job I wanted to go to my Grandparents' and be with my real family. I had some fences to mend. I had my brothers and their families meet me at our grandparents and we made up. I had not realized how much my health was deteriorating, but Nana knew. They were trying to force feed me into eating, because I had spent several days locked in my room without barely eating. I was literally emotionally drained and giving up on life. On the night of my Grandparents Anniversary my sisters-in-law got me to get dressed up and leave my bedroom in order to attend a dinner party that my brothers had planned for them. I went back into Garcia Quantico mode and pretended to be O.K. I did not want to ruin my Grandparents Anniversary Party. I mingled with the guests as anyone in the family would have expected me to do. Everything went perfect during my Grandparents Party. At the end of the evening I went up to my bedroom and that's the last thing I remember until I woke up at the hospital 8 weeks later from a coma." Morgan is alarmed by the last thing Garcia mentions. "What do you mean you woke up 8 weeks later at the Hospital from a coma? What happened to you?" Garcia smiles a little at the bit of concern that Morgan was demonstrating at that moment but sad also because she could no longer tell if the show of concern was genuine or make believe. "That night after the party after I went up to my room and changed I collapsed while heading towards my bed. One of my Sisters-in-law found me unconscious. My brothers attempted to revive me, but when they realized that it was serious they called 911 and I was rushed to the Hospital. Amongst the tests they ran on me they ran a pregnancy test and that's how my family found out that I was pregnant. Every single family member took turns to have someone the entire time by my side while I was in the coma. The doctors were able to keep me fed though I.V.'s. Nana was the one that told me I was pregnant while I was unconscious in order to get me to fight and come out of the coma. My whole life changed when I finally came out of the coma. Inside my womb I was carrying this tiny miracle. I came to terms that even though I had lost the love of my life forever, God had granted me my fondest wish of being a mother. I had to remain in bed rest throughout the rest of my pregnancy. When I went for my first ultrasound I was told that I was carrying twin boys. Imagine that, 2 little Derek Morgans to fulfill my life. I didn't know that there was a third baby because my little girl was hiding behind her 2 big brothers. That's why we didn't know about her until I went into labor. In that moment J.J. and Emily come in to get Garcia. "Oops! Sorry! We didn't mean to interrupt." Morgan is giving them a hard stare letting them know that their timing is impeccable. "Sorry; are we interrupting?" Garcia smiles at the girls and then looks at Morgan. "This conversation is not over, not by a long shot. I'll see you tonight at your house. I am looking forward to meeting MY KIDS." With that last statement Morgan walks out of the B.A.U. Room leaving a blushing Garcia and 2 very stunned J.J. and Prentiss. "What was that all about?" "P.G. is it true that Morgan is the father of your kids?" Garcia's eyes are watery. "You'll confirm it anyways the moment you meet them tonight. Yes Morgan is the father of my children." "Oh my God!" replied J.J. and Prentiss. "I better get going if I'm going to have you all over at my house tonight. I'll see you both later on tonight and I'll be able to tell you everything tonight." With that all 3 ladies walk out of the B.A.U. Room and head to their respective homes.

7:00 P.M. could not arrive any faster. Garcia was a little nervous over the fact that not only was the team going to meet her kids, but that the kids were finally going to meet their father. On top of all that, when she arrived at the house, she found a couple of extra guests in the form of Nana and Gramps. "Pen Sweetheart; are you sure that the Kids are ready to meet their Dad in person tonight?" "Yes Nana. It is time for Derek to meet his kids and for the kids to meet their father. If you'll excuse me I'm going up stairs to change and make sure that the kids are already dressed. My guests must be arriving any minute now. At 7:00 P.M. Rossi, Strauss, Hotch, Prentiss and Jack arrive at Garcia's House. "Nana; good to see you again. I didn't know that you were in town." "Dave my boy I just got here this afternoon as a surprise to my Granddaughter. I wanted to be here for her in case things go a little too weird. I am not going to let her go into the Lion's Den by herself." "Phelicia is just being overprotective of my Little Princess and her babies." Rossi is surprised when Gaston Pamchenko enters the room surprising Rossi. "Gaston; it is so good to see you. Let me introduce you to the part of the team that is already here. Aaron Hotchner; this is Gaston Pamchenko, Penelope's Grandfather." Hotch and Gramps shake hands. "Honor to meet you Mr. Pamchenko." Rossi continues with the introductions. "Emily Prentiss, Erin Strauss this is Gaston Pamchenko." They all shake hands and then sit in the Living Room. "Pen is upstairs getting changed and making sure that the kids are ready. So you all are part of the B.A.U.?" Mr. Pamchenko asks. "Yes we are. We are missing 4 more members from our team who should be arriving any minute now." Answers Hotch. In that moment the doorbell rings and J.J., Will, Henry, Reid, Seaver, Morgan and Mrs. Morgan arrive.

"Fran, how good to see you!" Nana says. "Great to see you Phelicia! How are the kids?" Replies Fran while giving Phelicia a hug. Derek is surprised at the fact that his mom and Penelope's grandmother know each other. "Phelicia, this is my son Derek." Phelicia and Morgan hug each other a bit apprehensive on Morgan's part. "Nice to finally meet you Derek! Come on; don't be shy. You are the father of my great-grandchildren. That makes you family." Morgan smiles at Phelicia and then follows her and the others into the Living Room. "Fran; come with me to see what's detaining my granddaughter." "Sure Phelicia." Both women excuse themselves from the others and head upstairs to check in on Garcia and the kids.

"Pen, sweetheart where are you?" "I'm in Piffy's room." Fran and Phelicia go into Piffy's room and see Garcia sitting on Piffy's bed fixing Piffy's hair. "Hi Nana! Hi Grandma!" "Hello my Sweetheart. Are you getting all Pretty so that you can meet your Daddy?" "Yes Grandma." Then Piffy is totally quiet. Garcia notices immediately that something is off with her little girl. "Piffy sweetheart; what's wrong?" "Nothing." Piffy moves away from all 3 of them Nana, Fran and Garcia. "Munchkin you know that you can always tell Mommy anything especially when it is something that is bothering you." "Sweetheart; Mommy is right. You need to let Mommy know if anything is bothering you or if you feel something seems a little fuzzy you know you can always come to your Mommy and she'll help you figure it out." "I know Nana." Then Piffy turns to her mom. "Mommy, what if Daddy doesn't like me?" Garcia's eyes get teary. "Oh Sweetheart your Daddy is going to adore you. You are his little girl." Fran tells Piffy teary eyed. Fran and Garcia look at each other. "Well Piffy; let's go meet your Daddy." Garcia takes her little girl's hand and they leave the bedroom to go downstairs to meet her little girl's Dad.

Meanwhile downstairs everyone is in the Living Room including a very anxious Morgan. "What's taking Penelope so long? I can't wait to see my kids." Rossi comes over to Morgan. "Kid you need to calm down because when the kids meet you, you'll need to be relaxed or you'll frighten the children."

Garcia, Phelicia, Fran Morgan and the kids come into the Living Room. Morgan stands up and meets Garcia and the Kids in the middle of the room. "Derek; I would like you to meet our kids, William Aaron, Daniel David and Patricia Francine. Kids this is …" Billy interrupts his mother. "Our Dad." Billy walks towards Morgan and puts out his hand. "Dad; I'm Billy, nice to finally meet you in person." Father and son shake hands and then Morgan kneels and hugs his son. "Nice to meet you son." Danny following his sibling's introduction approaches his father. "Dad; I'm Danny. Nice to finally meet you in person." Father and son shake hands and then hug. Piffy walks towards where her father was in the middle of the room along with her brothers. She shyly gets in between her 2 brothers and just stares at her father. "And who is this beautiful Little Princess?" Morgan asks playfully in an attempt at breaking his little girl out of her shyness. Morgan watches at his sons as they protectively treat his little girl. "Piff it's o.k. It's Daddy." Morgan gets a little closer to his shy little girl. "Hello Sweetheart; I'm your Dad." Piffy smiles at him with watery eyes. "Daddy!" She throws herself into her father's arms. Derek hugs his little girl tight and then looks up at Garcia who is in tears with a supportive Fran Morgan hugging her. Rossi is looking around the room and everyone is teary eyed. Jack and Henry are observing everyone wondering why are all the adults teary eyed. "Emmy; why are you with watery eyes?" Prentiss is a little shocked over Jack's question. "We are just happy that Uncle Derek is meeting his Kids today." "Uncle Hot Stuff had not met his kids before?" "No Jack because you remember that Aunt Penelope was living in Paris?" "Yes she was gone for a long time. Are Aunt Baby Girl's Kids my cousins just like Henry is?" "Yes sweetie. You need to get to know them. You see; now you and Henry have 3 new cousins to have fun with and grow up together with." Jack smiles at Prentiss. "Yeah that's awesome!"

After the kids spend some time with Morgan and Garcia in the Family Room in private, Nana, Mammie and Fran take the kids to the Play Room with Jack and Henry. Garcia and Morgan spend some time alone talking.

"Penelope we need to talk. I want to know everything about our kids." Garcia and Morgan sit on the couch. "Well I guess I'll start after I left Quantico. I went to New York with Kenz. I was going to start working with the C.S.I. Lab as a Technical Analyst and from New York was going to continue doing research for Cooper's Red Cell Team as their Technical Analyst. I was in New York for about 3 weeks when Nana called me and told me that my brothers were going to North Carolina and that they wanted to see me. Kenz and Stella urged me to go to North Carolina for the impromptu family reunion and finally get things straightened out with my brothers. Mac told me that I should set things straight with my family, because one never knows what might happen tomorrow and that he wishes that he had his sister and his wife alive and with him. He really worked a number on me because I ended up booking the first flight out to North Carolina from New York. I went to North Carolina and after about 5 days in North Carolina I went into deep depression. I couldn't sleep, I didn't want to eat, I cried all the time because I still couldn't understand why the life that I loved so much had gone down the drain. The family that I had known and loved for the past almost 9 years had been destroyed and the Man that I loved had pushed me out of his life and wished he had never known me. I wanted to die." At that Morgan looked at Garcia and realized the pain she was under. "Baby Girl don't you ever say that! I could not bear the thought of this world without you." Penelope laughs at Morgan's words. "Once again, don't call me that. Baby Girl died almost 7 years ago. Congratulations paramour; you killed her." "No, don't say that. My Baby Girl isn't dead." Garcia's and Morgan's eyes get watery. "Baby Girl ceased to exist the moment you wished you'd never known me. I learned to live with it and in your own way so did you. You gave up on our friendship and whatever else there might have been between us for Tamara. The only reason why you are denying it now is because now you know that Tamara fooled not just you but the entire team. Now 7 years later you want to resurrect your Baby Girl and you are a little too late. She's been dead and buried for the past 7 years and guess what; she's not coming back." Morgan looks at Penelope in disbelief. "Penelope, don''t say that!" "I made a huge mistake. I know that I pushed you out of my life. I thought that Tamara was really pregnant with my child. What did you expect me to do; ignore her pregnancy and continue pussy footing with you and whatever was going on with us besides our friendship? I made the only choice that I had, I decided to be by Tamara's and our unborn child's side." "Yes you made the only right choice at the time, but what really hurt me was how low you thought of me in order for you to believe that I would wish for your child not to be born. You believed that I hit Tamara and attempt to destroy your unborn child. You see you confused me for one of your UNSUBS and forgot that I'm a decent human being, that I am a good person and that I would rather die than hurt your unborn child and much less you. I loved you so much that hearing the words coming out of your mouth and having you believing that I was such a low life nearly killed me. You have to understand that I'm no one's second choice. I can't bounce like a yoyo just because now after 7 years you found out that I was innocent of everything that I was accused of by not just Tamara and Strauss, but by you, my supposed Best Friend. The only thing that I am grateful to you is the fact that you gave me the most special gift, my kids. That out of what you called a MISTAKE the miracle that I had always prayed for and was not sure would ever come true happened. I was able to have a child of my own. That is the only thing that I am grateful to you for." Morgan gets up and walks towards the wall that has a portrait of his kids and Penelope. He feels bad because he wishes that he was included on the portrait with his family. " Penelope I need to know everything that you went through because of me. What happened in North Carolina?" "I went into deep depression and became ill. The day of my Grandparents' Anniversary dinner I collapsed in my bedroom. I had just changed and gotten myself ready to go to sleep and on my way to my bed I collapsed. My sister-in-law Marcy found me. I was rushed to the Hospital and was in a coma for 8 weeks. While I was under my coma, tests were run and my family was informed that I was pregnant. During my coma my family all took turns to be with me and they did not leave me alone for a single moment. The doctors told them to talk to me and to give me the encouragement to fight back and come out of my coma. When I woke up from my coma I changed. I had a powerful reason to live. When I went for my ultrasound they discovered that I was carrying twins. The doctor recommended that I was placed on bed rest for the rest of the pregnancy. When I was 8 ½ months pregnant I had gotten out of bed that day and was in the Library reading lying down on a recliner. I decided to go back to my bedroom and when I was going up the stairs, the front door opened suddenly and it was none other than Tamara Barns Morgan. She barged inside my grandparents' home and actually yelled at me what I was accused of by her 7 years ago. She yelled at me that my bastard child would never be born. She came up the stairs and I tried to get away from her. She reached me and pushed me down the stairs. As I was falling I screamed and that's what alerted Nana, Mammie and the house staff. By the time they reached me, she had already run out the front door and jumped into the car that she was driving. 2 of the house staff members ran after her and had to jump out of her way because she almost ran them over. I was found at the bottom of the stairs holding my stomach because I had started cramping. They called 911 and I was rushed to the hospital. They immediately took me to the delivery room. Within 45 minutes of arriving at the Hospital I had delivered the boys. Billy 9 pds. 21 " Long. Danny 9 ½ Pds. 21 " Long." Morgan stares at Garcia in awe of her strength and fearlessness. "So how did you find out that the Twins were Triplets? How did you find out about our daughter?"

Actually I found out about her 3 weeks after the labor." Morgan becomes concerned once more. "Why?" "There was a minor complication. The delivery of my 2 little boys went like clockwork. After the boys were delivered I started to deliver the Placenta and started hemorrhaging. I began screaming in pain and when part of the Placenta came out they realized that there was another umbilical cord attached to it and attached to that other umbilical cord another baby was attached. They performed an emergency c section and took out the placenta and baby. Last thing I remember before passing out was hearing the baby cry. When I woke up 3 weeks later I was in I.C.U. I couldn't remember anything. I was freaking out because I wasn't pregnant anymore. Nana was by my side when I woke up and she told me everything that had happened. She told me everything that brought upon my going into labor. She also told me how fragile our little girl was but what a fighter she was. Piffie weight barely 4 ½ pounds when she was born. Luckily her vital organs were fully developed and that is what saved our baby's life."

Morgan is mad at himself because if he would have paid attention to what had been going on at the time he would have realized that Tamara was taking him for a ride and manned up and tell the only woman that he has ever been in love with the truth, he would have been with her and their babies the whole time. "Is our little girl alright?" Garcia's heart breaks at seeing Morgan's fear for their little girl's health. "She has some health issues." Morgan immediately becomes concerned. "What do you mean health issues? What health issues?" "She has asthma and is anemic. Both issues are under control, but because of her low immune system she is always at risk of catching a cold, the flu or Bronchitis. She also suffers from epileptic seizures, but the doctors say that usually they tend to be less current as the person grows older. She is under a seizure medication and we just need to make sure that she takes it as prescribed by the doctors." "Is she going to be O.K.?" "Derek; our little girl is a tough little cookie and she takes care of herself. She has learned to pick up on the symptoms when she is about to have a seizure and we are pretty much able to help the seizure be controlled better. Even the boys keep an eye on her at school. They can pretty much pick up here and there on certain signs when Piffy is feeling under the weather. I guess it is the triplet psychic connection thing, but the boys can sense when Piffy is not feeling well. Billy and Danny protect their Baby Sister like she is the most precious jewel in the world. You would be proud of our boys. They take after you; always the hero." Morgan smiles at Garcia. "I'm no hero." Garcia smiles at him. "Yes you are. Look at what you do for a living and tell me that you are not a hero."

Morgan takes a seat on one of the seats across from Garcia. "What about you?" Garcia is a little thrown off by Morgan's question." "What about me?" Morgan stares at her. "Are you O.K. or are there any health issues from the Birth of our Kids?" Garcia stares back at Morgan in wonder as to what he is up to. "I have Anemia. Sometimes I faint when I overdo things; nothing major." "What do you mean that your fainting is nothing major? Your health is important for our kids. They need their mom." Garcia starts to cry. Morgan comes close to her and puts his arm around her. Garcia immediately becomes uncomfortable and stiffens up. "No. please don't….!" She immediately stands up and moves away from Morgan. "Penelope…!" "Excuse me!" She runs crying out of the room. Fran and Phelicia see her running down the hallway heading towards her room. "Phelicia go check on Penelope and I'll check on Derek." Both Phelicia and Fran go to check on Garcia and Morgan. Phelicia gets to Garcia's bedroom and finds her standing outside her balcony trying to catch her breath. "Sweetheart; what is it? What's wrong? Did Derek do or say something bad to you?" "No Nana. We were just talking about when the kids were born and he was so caring and understanding that I got scared. I don't want to hurt anymore." Nana puts her arm around Garcia's shoulders. "Sweetheart I know that this is very emotional for you. For Pete's sake it is the first time that you both sit down and talk since you left Quantico. Your conversation from this afternoon was too brief and it also involved time talking about the court case. Tonight has been the first chance that you both have to sit down and talk things over. You both have these 3 amazing children that you created together and brought into this world. Whatever the circumstances under which they were conceived are; these 3 kids were made with love and passion. You have both suffered a lot because as you well know that hideous woman deceived him. I know that he hurt you a lot too, but that man will spend the rest of his life making it up to you. Even if you were to continue with your separate lives, you are parents to these 3 awesome kids that you've brought into this world together and you shall always be linked for the rest of your lives because of them." Garcia stares at her Grandmother. "Nana; what if he wants to get full custody of the kids? What if he drags me to court and uses my past as a hacker while in the underground to take away my kids?" "Penelope sweetheart; Derek is not going to take the kids away from you. If he were to try he would have a fleet of lawyers going up against him. Besides, your former team mates including Dave Rossi and Erin Strauss are not going to let him do anything like that. Not to mention his mother will not allow him to disrupt her grandchildren's lives." Phelicia takes Garcia in her arms while she cries.

In the meantime; Morgan and his mom are together talking things over. Morgan is extremely worried that something else may be wrong with his Baby Girl and that he just wants to make up for everything that his Baby Girl has endured during these past 7 years mainly due to his own fault. "Derek honey; what's wrong? Did you and Penelope argue?" Derek looks up at his mom. "No ma' we were just talking going over things about our kids' health, especially Piffy and her own health. She became very vulnerable while talking about Piffy's health and her own, when I put my arm around her in comfort and she totally freaked out and ran out of the room. Mom I need to get some straight answers and I'm going to get them one way or another. I'm going to talk to her grandfather. If anyone will finish telling me everything that'll be him. I need to know everything that happened to my Baby Girl because of me, and her grandfather will tell me everything if not for the fact that I am his great-grandkids' father, then just because he wants me to pay for everything that Garcia had to endure."

In that moment Aggie walks into the room with a DVD which she is going to play for Morgan so that he and his mom can actually witness the cruelty and abuse that Tamara Barnes-Morgan bestowed on one Penelope Garcia-Pamchenko. "Aggie what are you doing here?" "Well, well, well…. If it isn't SSA Derek Morgan! Long time no see, Morgan! I'm sorry ma'am, I'm Agatha Anderson. I'm also a technical analyst for the F.B.I. and one of Penelope's best friends. Nice to meet you ma'am." Aggie and Fran Morgan shake hands. "Likewise! I take it that you are not a big fan of my son's." "I admire your son's work and all the people that he has helped save and also the UNSUBS that he has helped to put away. I am not a fan of how he treated my BFF Penelope, because he was viciously cruel with her. Now that it has been said; Morgan, you once said that you would not believe Penelope's version of what occurred the night of the F.B.I. Ball 7 years ago. Well my friend; sit down and relax because exhibit one is about to be viewed and not just that, out of the security cameras in Quantico we got live and direct the video of the incident in the office where you and Strauss humiliated Pen by making her apologize to Tamara, when Pen was totally innocent. Watch it so that you realize that all of you judged Pen falsely, because she never hit Tamara nor terrorize her like it was implied by Tamara." Aggie confidently walks to the Entertainment Unit and puts on the DVD and then turns on the giant Plasma Screen TV and proceeds to play the DVD for Morgan, his mom and the Team including Erin Strauss.

"Aggie; what are you doing?" Asks a stunned J.J. "Finally showing proof that Tamara is a conniving bitch who ruined my Best Friend's life and I want all of you to see it with your own eyes so that no one can say that we made it all up." Prentiss approaches Aggie and nods acknowledging what Aggie said as true. "Aggie; how come you had not brought this to our attention before?" "Because when the video proof was brought to my attention, Pen asked me to destroy them. She said that you all would say that with her hacking skills she would have tampered with the video feed and humiliate her even more. She didn't want anything else to do with her life here in Quantico because it was too painful for her to realize that the people that she considered family were literally kicking her out of their lives for good. To top all that the pain of losing Morgan for good was killing her not only physically but mentally and spiritually. The few friends that she had left were worried that she was going to kill herself. She was not living but just existing. She had given up on life. But luckily for us she was able to find her strength once again and live for her kids. So now without further a do lets watch this."

The DVD Starts playing and they all watch intently. Fran Morgan's eyes are watery and a couple of tears run down her face. J.J. is in tears as is also Erin Strauss. Prentiss has watery eyes. Reid is crying in disbelief at how cruel they all had been with Garcia. Seaver is crying alongside Reid. Rossi has watery eyes and is mad at himself and the rest of the team too. Hotch is angry and a couple of tears run down his face. Morgan's hands are fisted and his anger at himself is beyond belief. He can't believe how much his Baby Girl had to put up with because of her love for him. All the humiliation that she had to endure. He doesn't know if he'll ever be able to forgive himself or make it up to her. "Derek; honey where are you going?" Morgan stands up and walks out of the room. "I'm going to find Penelope and beg her forgiveness for all the pain, sorrow and humiliation that I've caused her."

Morgan heads towards Garcia's bedroom searching for her. When he reaches her room, he hears part of the conversation between Garcia and her Grandmother. "Penny sweetheart; you need to get this over with because this is putting a lot of added stress on you. Remember what the doctor said that you have to take it easy if you don't want to end up on bed rest again. I don't want you dropping unconscious on me or the kids. These past few weeks between your return home and then your trip to Chicago for Fran to meet the children and your trip to Quantico to assist the B.A.U. Team on that trial they have coming up. After everything that they did to you and you are willing to help them now. Let's go home to North Carolina and be happy with your real family that really loves you. Your brothers are going to be livid at the thought that you are exposing yourself once again to all the heartbreak that you've endured in the past. I know that you are still in love with Morgan and that you are deathly afraid of him." "You are right Nana; I'm afraid of getting my heart broken again. My heart belongs to my children. They helped me put the pieces of my heart back together and they helped me believe not only in myself, but also in the beauty of life. My kids are the reason I'm alive, and that's what I need to focus on." "What about your feelings for Derek?" "Those will never change. I'll always love him, but I guess he doesn't need to know that. I know that he divorced Tamara, but let's face it; Derek Morgan will always be Derek Morgan and be a Player. I know he'll be a part of my life for the rest of my life because he is the father of my kids. All I ever was to him is a joke; someone that he felt sorry for and I am not going to allow for that to happen anymore. I am not a charity case. If he wants to think of himself as a charity donor he can consider himself a sperm donor. Lucky me it only took just one attempt. I had to consider what it would have cost me if I had been with him more than once. I probably would have had to pay with my life because humiliation would have been too little for him and the rest of them. I really wish that none of this would have happened except for the fact that I had my 3 miracles. I wish I never had fallen in love with Derek Morgan because that is the day I signed my own death sentence. I'm just so tired of dealing with all this, that you are right, once this trial is over I am going back to North Carolina and maybe even back to Paris where the kids and I had a happy life." "What about Derek?" "What about him Grandma?" "What about Derek being able to be a part of the kids' lives? He'll want to be there for the kids and see them." "Derek Morgan is a Player and after the fiasco of his Marriage to Tamara he will not want to repeat that mistake again. Having the Kids around will cramp his style. He will come from time to time to see the kids wherever we are at, or I'll bring them to him. All I need from him is to love our kids and be there for them if and when the kids need him. I don't need his money because luckily I've been able to set our kids up for life. I've set up the trust funds with You, Grandps and Aggie as the executors of the will. In case anything were to happen to you or Grandps then I've put Fran Morgan as co-executor to the will. I've also set up two smaller trust funds for both Henry and Jack. I need to be strong and stand up for myself and the kids. I need to make sure that he and everyone else becomes aware that my kids' happiness is the most important thing in my life and that I am not going to run the risk of my kids being rejected by their father nor by anyone." Garcia starts to cry again. "Sweetheart; you need to try and forget some of the awful things that were done to you in Quantico, because if you don't let it go it will ruin your life. You need to stand up, dust yourself off and continue living your life with your kids and the people around you that love and care about you and your kids. What happened with Derek just put it as a lesson in life and rebuild your life. There are lots of men out there that would love to have you in their life. You have every right to be happy, be able to dream again. Even have more babies. You are an awesome mom. You deserve to be happy." "Yes you are right. The only part of the deal that sucks is that my whole happiness has been wrapped on Derek Morgan and I am not sure that anyone else can do."

Morgan, who has been eavesdropping during the conversation comes into the bedroom. "Penelope; may I speak with you in private please?" Phelicia kisses Garcia on the forehead, and then walks by Morgan giving him a lite pat on the shoulder. "Penelope; before you say anything I would like to sincerely apologize for everything that I've put you through in the past 7 years. I allowed circumstances to dictate my decisions and cloud my judgment. I know that the day of the incident at the B.A.U. Tamara was the one that insulted you and hit you. You never laid a hand on her. Also that the night of the B.A.U. Ball you never assaulted Tamara instead she was the one that assaulted and insulted you." "Wait a second; how did you….? Aggie!" Garcia starts heading for the door but Morgan stops her. "Penelope; please let me finish what I've got to say and don't interrupt me. I have a lot to apologize for and the more you interrupt me the longer it'll take for me to finish. We have a lot of things to discuss specially our kids. They do not know half of the things that you've been through except that you made their dad a hero and that because of how special a hero I am I could not come meet them yet. With everything that I put you through and all the humiliation I've put you through, you have allowed me to be my kids' hero when in reality the only super hero in their lives has been by their side the whole time. You are their Super Hero Baby Girl. After we spent that night together I was a coward and told you that the most special night of my life making love to the love of my life was a mistake. Then to make things worst I believed every piece of crap that Tamara sold me all the way to the biggest lie which was that she was pregnant with my child. I found out right before she left me that the pregnancy was a lie. That lie was the only reason why I married her. From the moment that I realized that she had lied to me about the baby, I wanted to make everything go back to before we made love that night, because I would never have called it a mistake with the knowledge that I have now not only of the children we made that night but most importantly because I would never had allowed you to disappear from my life. I know that you are still in love with me and I am in love with you; of that I've got no doubts. I know that I did a lot of things that hurt you and I wish I could take them all back, but I promise you that I'll spend the rest of my life making it up to you. I don't want you to fear me Baby Girl because beside my mom and my 2 sisters you and our kids are the only good things I have in my life. I know that it'll take me the rest of my life to make up for the past mistakes that I've made, but I know how much I love you and I just want to be friends and see what happens next. We are parents to these 3 wonderful kids and we'll be a part of each other's lives through them. I just want to see what will happen in the future for you and me." Morgan puts his arm around Garcia. "Baby Girl; I love you!" Garcia abruptly stands up and walks towards the balcony rail away from Morgan. "Don't; please don't! My heart cannot take it. I promised myself I would not go there again. I would not allow myself to end up hurt and brokenhearted again." Morgan walks towards Garcia. "Baby Girl you are not going to be hurt ever again. I'll make sure of that." Garcia turns away from Morgan. "I'm scared!" Morgan turns Garcia towards him. "Me too!" A surprised Garcia looks up towards Morgan. "You are?" "Yes. I'm afraid of losing you all over again." Garcia looks away from Morgan again. "But I thought that you never were in love with me. That you never even cared about me. You even wished that you had never met me." The blow of that last statement was like a knife being twisted on Morgan's gut. Morgan closes his eyes in pain at the memory of that hideous night in which he hurt his Baby Girl in the worst way ever; The night that he last saw his Baby Girl almost 7 years ago.

Garcia dries the tears coming down her cheeks and then turns around and goes back inside her bedroom. Morgan remains outside and looks out the balcony to the backyard. He sees the swing set that Garcia must have bought for the kids and the titter-totter which evoked a memory of a story Garcia once told him from when she was a little girl. _**Garcia was about 7 years old. She and her family were living in San Francisco at the time on a modest single family home with a huge backyard. Her brothers were a lot older than her, they were always over protective of her. Her brothers and her parents would always take time to go with her on the titter-totter and push her on the swing. Garcia on her pig tails would be always a happy laughing jolly little girl. **_The vision of a little 7 year old little girl with blonde curls always jolly made him smile. He then turned around to go back inside Garcia's bedroom. "Penelope; I would like to know everything about our kids. You've been with them since they were born. Tell me about each one of them. When did each one of them start talking, walking and how their growing up has been so far?" Garcia smiles at Morgan and gives him a smile. "Derek; we'll sit later and I'll give you all sorts of details later, but I think that we should get back to the others." "Lead the way Penelope." Garcia and Morgan walk out of the bedroom and head towards the Living Room where the Team, Nana, Gramps, Fran and Mammie are being entertained by the kids who are playing with their Nintendo Wii along with Jack and Henry.

When Morgan and Garcia enter the room everyone looks up at them and Nana and Fran smile at them. "So what are my little Munchkins up to?" Piffy, Billy and Danny look up at their parents. "We are playing Baseball mom. I got you on my team." Billy smiles up at his mom. "I've got you on my team dad." Danny smiles at both his parents. "And on who's team is Piffy playing?" Piffy smiles at both her parents. "I don't play baseball daddy, I'm a cheerleader." "For who's team this time? Asks Garcia. "For both teams Mommy; I can't just cheer for one of my brothers and not the other." Morgan gets down on the floor and picks up his little girl. "You are a girl after my own heart, sweetheart." Piffy smiles and hugs her dad once she is lifted up onto her father's arms.

"Well why don't we move to the Dining Room since Dinner is ready?" Mammie informs everyone. "Great I'm starving!" Danny says. All the grownups laugh as everyone gets up and heads towards the Dining Room.

Grandps is playing some videos of the Triplets growing up. Everyone, but especially Morgan and his mom watch tentatively at the video. Everyone are amazed as they hear the kids speaking fluently in 4 different languages. "Penelope; how many languages do my grandkids speak in?" Penelope proudly responds. "Not only do they speak but also write fluently in ?" Penelope proudly responds. "Not only do they speak but also write fluently in different languages. (English, Spanish, French and Italian). The boys are into all sorts of sports. Baseball, Basketball, Football, Soccer. Piffy is into Soccer, Volleyball, Kickball. She is also into Ballet, and Piano and Guitar. The boys are into Piano and Guitar as well."

Morgan stares at his kids and then looks at Garcia a little annoyed with the fact that he has missed the first 6 years of his children's lives. Garcia notices his stare and gets up and abruptly and walks out of the room. J.J., Emily and Ashley notice the exchange between Morgan and Garcia and watch Morgan walk out of the room after Garcia.

Garcia runs to her bedroom and closes the door. She breaks down and starts to cry. When Morgan reaches her bedroom and is about to bang on the door he stops himself when he hears her sobs. He then knocks the door and waits for a response from Garcia. "Please go away. I just need a few minutes." Morgan does not want to wait a minute longer. "Ba…Penelope; it's me! I'm coming in." Just as Garcia is standing up from her bed to go to her bedroom door to lock it, Morgan barges inn. "Derek what do you want?" Derek notices the distress in Garcia and reigns in his anger the moment that he realizes the pain that she is in. She is trying to keep everything bottled up inside, but realizes that she can't. "I can't do this anymore! I can't take you passing judgement on me as if you were the person that was wronged here. Yes I kept the truth about our kids from you, but they are all I have in this world. You were a happily married man with a child on the way." "My marriage lasted only 2 ½ years. You should have never kept me from my kids. I should have known the moment you found out. I am their father. How dare you keep them from me?" Garcia cannot believe what she is hearing from Morgan. The pain in her heart is unbearable, but he is just starting to piss her off too. "How dare I kept my children from you? Have you forgotten that you wished you'd never known me? That you humiliated me in front of not only the team, but everyone that was there that night? You were the one who literally destroyed everything that I held dear and have the balls to say that I kept the kids from you for spite?" "Well; didn't you keep the truth from me when you found out that you were pregnant with MY KIDS?" Morgan asks in anger. "Yes I kept the truth from you, but not because I didn't want you to be a part of their lives, but because I was afraid that you were going to take them away from me and have Tamara raise them as her own. The thought of not having the kids with me and you and Tamara raising them would have killed me. My Kids are my life. They gave me a reason to keep on living. I was afraid that you were going to try and get Sole Custody of them and that they would grow up thinking that Tamara was their mother and that she would get them to hate me or forget me. I was also afraid of you rejecting them because they were the result of YOUR MISTAKE." At that moment they hear a lite tap on the door. Garcia gets up from the edge of the bed to see who is at the door. She opens up to be surprised by her Little Girl standing at the door with teary eyes.

"Piffy honey; what's wrong?" Derek comes to the door also surprised by Piffy's appearance. "Honey are you O.K.?" Piffy just stares at her parents looking troubled. "Mommy it hurts!" Garcia immediately gets concerned and looks at Morgan for help. "Honey where does it hurt?" Piffy points towards her chest. "It hurts here when I breathe. Mommy; it hurts!" Garcia jumps into action and picks up her little girl. "Derek go to the Living Room and get Mammie. Please hurry!" Morgan runs outside to the Living Room and gets both Mammie and his Mom. They rush back onto the bedroom.

"P. what's wrong?" They are shocked seeing a frantic Garcia and an extremely worried Morgan holding his little girl on his lap. Garcia is gently rubbing her chest. "Mammie she came into the room complaining of pain in her chest when she breathes." Morgan looks at his mom for help. He's never been so afraid in his life. "Penelope; sweetheart let me take a look at Piffy. Get me her inhaler because it could be the beginnings of an asthma attack." Mammie goes to Piffy's room to look for her inhaler. "Mommy, Daddy I'm scared!" Hearing their little girl sends both Garcia and Morgan into a state of panic. Fran is checking out Piffy and the little girl calms down as her Grandmother is checking her out. "Mom; what is it?" Fran turns to Garcia and Morgan very calm, cool and collected using her nursing God given talent. "She is having a little panic attack. By any chance were you too arguing in here before she came in complaining about her chest pain?" Morgan and Garcia look at each other and Fran gets her answer. Mammie hands Fran the inhaler and Piffy takes a couple of strong breaths helping the little girl feel better.

"Penelope, Derek please meet me in the Hall Way." Morgan and Garcia look at each other acknowledging the fact that they are about to be reprimanded by Mamma Morgan. They both head out the door followed by Fran.

"Derek, Penelope I am aware that there are a lot of things that you both have to discuss, but for heaven's sakes watch out where you are planning on airing out your differences. Especially when my Grandchildren are around within hearing distance of your arguments. You need time to sort out your differences then let Mammie, Nana or Myself know that you need some time away from where my Grandchildren are to talk and one of us will stay with the kids and give you a break. Now go back inside and reassure your little girl that Mommy and Daddy are there for her and that neither one of you is going to be taken away from her. That's what is causing her panic attacks. She is afraid that one or both of you will be taken away from her. Now go back in there and show a united front for your little girl's sake." Fran goes back inside leaving Morgan and Garcia both teary eyed out in the hall way collecting their thoughts and getting themselves together in order to go back inside and be there for their little girl. They both go back inside Garcia's bedroom and see Piffy lying on her mother's bed resting and talking to Nana and Mammie. "Nana; Grandma Fran explained to me what Panic Tac is" Nana looks down upon her Great-Granddaughter and smiles at her. Mammie hands her favorite Teddy Bear to Piffy. "Mammie thanks for bringing me Mr. Hot Stuff. He always helps me feel better."

At the mention of his Old Nickname, Morgan looks from his little girl to Garcia; who is trying to hold back the tears. Morgan walks towards his little girl smiling at her. "Hey Princess; how are you feeling?" His little girl looks up at her father and rewards him with a beautiful smile. "I'm feeling much better Daddy. Grandma said that I had a Panic Tac." Morgan looks at his mom and smiles at her. "She explained what a Panic Tac is and now I know that when my heart gets scared it makes a Panic Tac." Garcia approaches her little girl and sits in the bed next to her holding her in her arms. "Mommy; I love You!" Morgan stares at Garcia who only has eyes for her daughter. "I Adore You my Little Munchkin!" Garcia kisses her little girl on the crown of her head and hugs her tight. "Mommy; I'm hungry! I want you to make me a Death by Chocolate." Garcia smiles at her little girl. "You must be feeling much, much better when you are asking for Death by Chocolate." That brings out a giggle out of Piffy and her giggling becomes music to her parents' ears. "What is Death by Chocolate?" Morgan asks curious as to what edible delight that must be. "Daddy, Death by Chocolate is the most yummy desert in the whole wide world. Mommy tell him what's in it." Garcia looks at her little girl and then at Morgan who is waiting for Garcia to tell him what's on the desert. "Hot Chocolate Brownie with Almonds, Hot Fudge, a scoop of Vainilla Ice Cream, Another topping of Hot Fudge, A smidge of Hot Caramel Sauce, Whip Cream, Cherry and Nuts. Our Kids love it especially Little Ms. Piffy. If she could eat Death by Chocolate 24/7 she would eat it." Piffy gives her parents a huge smile. " Well don't look at me like that, Mommy. Billy and Danny love Death by Chocolate too, and you do not seem to have a problem with them eating Death by Chocolate whenever they want to." Garcia looks at Mammie, Nana, Fran and Derek and then looks at her little girl. "Well young lady, at least your brothers eat their meal before they get to eat their desert. However; you on the other hand tend to refuse to eat your main course before having your desert." Piffy smiles at her mom and then rolls her eyes at everyone else in the room. They all laugh. Morgan then steers the conversation towards dinner. "Piffy sweetheart!" "Yes Daddy!" "Why don't we head towards the Dinning Room where everyone else are waiting for us to have dinner, and then after you eat your dinner, we will all join you and have your Death by Chocolate. What do you say; do we have a deal?" Piffy looks at all the adults in the room and smiles at her Dad. "Daddy; you've got yourself a deal." Piffy immediately gets off her mom's bed, and heads towards the bedroom door. "Hey Missy; where are you going?" "Nana; come on we have to have dinner so that then we can have desert. Grandma, Mammie, Mommy, Daddy; if you all don't eat all of your dinner, you won't be able to have desert." Piffy rushes out the door closely followed by Nana, Mammie, Fran, Garcia and Morgan.

After dinner the team bids their adieus, and only Nana, Grandps, Mammie, Fran, the Triplets, Morgan and Garcia are left. The Kids are getting ready for bed, and tonight both their Mom and Dad will be tucking them in. While the Kids are up stairs getting ready for bed, Morgan and Garcia are down stairs in the family room having a little night cap.

"Well; today has been an amazing day. A day filled with excitement and truths. It has been filled with emotions that perhaps had been pushed into the background in order to deal with other things at the time." Morgan stares at Garcia who has been pouring them a drink. Morgan a Vodka on the rocks and Garcia a Brandi Alexander. "Today has been the best day of my life, because not only did you come back into my life, but also You've brought into my life the 3 most precious people in both our lives. Thank You Baby Girl!" Garcia frowns a little at the use of her old nickname. "Derek please do not call me by that name. Baby Girl died years ago and there is no resurrection for her. She was part of the history that almost cost me my life and I am not willing to resurrect her ever again." Morgan stares at Garcia and then takes a big swallow of his Vodka on the Rocks. "Penelope; to me you will always be my beloved Baby Girl, and I am never letting go of you; of us. I almost lost you once due to my own stupidity. I am not willing to let you go ever again. You are my God Given Solace, and I am nothing without you. You are my everything. These past 7 years I've only existed but never lived. The entire time I was missing my reason for living and I was barely existing while married to Tamara because of the Child that she was allegedly carrying. I have deserved everything that I've been through so far because I took you for granted. I believed every piece of the Science Fiction that was told to me and I took for granted the best relationship outside of my Mother and Sisters, that I've ever had. Life for the past 7 years was not worth living, and tonight my reason for living has quadrupled. You and our kids are my life, and even if I have to spend the rest of my life proving it to you, I'll never leave you and our kids." Garcia is staring at Morgan with watery eyes. She knows that Morgan is being sincere, but she can't trust their love for one another anymore. "Derek; I know what your life has been like for the past 7 years, but I guess I just don't believe in you and me anymore." Morgan cannot believe what he is hearing. "Penelope, we love each other and that's all that matters. You cannot deny that we love each other. I know that I need to earn your trust once more, but please don't say that there is no future for us, because I know you love me today even more than you did 7 years ago. I know that I love you even more than I ever did before. You are my love, my reason for living, my hope, my home and my everything. You are the love of my life and what gives me a reason to live and keep on fighting for a better world for you and now our kids. I know that I don't deserve you and that I did a lot of idiotic things to tear us apart, but I'll spend the rest of my life making it up to you and our kids, earning your forgiveness and most especially your love and trust. Now; may I be so bold as to ask one thing of you?" Morgan looks into Garcia's teary eyes. "May I ask for you to allow me to be a part of your lives in whatever capacity you allow me to be? I don't think that I can live without the 4 of you in my life." Morgan becomes quiet and looks at a very confused and overwhelmed Garcia. "I know that I've given you a lot to think about and I am sorry if it is all overwhelming to you, but I cannot afford to lose you again." Garcia moves towards Morgan. Morgan opens his arms and Garcia walks towards him and he puts his arms around her. He kisses her in the crown of her head.

As of that night Morgan and Garcia decided to take things one step at a time. First and foremost they were going to be the parents that their kids need and want. Second, Garcia is going to return to work for the F.B.I. creating programs that will better assist the teams, and off course she is going to be the Technical Analyst for both Hotchner's and Cooper's Teams.

Now; as for their personal relationship, the Love has always been there, it's just that they were just in Denial for far too long. Like Garcia said; Love was never the problem, but the lack of Trust is. Morgan and Garcia are going to have to bring back the level of Friendship that they both had in the past, in order to help the Trust to grow once again.

Eventually they are going to be able to forgive each other, although they shall never forget, because they've learned a big lesson from their past troubles and mistakes, and they will take the lessons learned and use them to make sure that they both grow in experience from those lessons learned and that they work each and every day for the rest of their lives to make sure that they cherish their love for one another as well as for their kids, and that they continue to build a better future for their Family. There might be some bumps along the road, but if the road was smooth the rest of the way, it would be like Garcia says….Too Blah!...for both their tastes.

_**I hope that you liked this, my first FanFiction. I welcome the criticism because it is the only way to grow as a writer and story teller. By no means do I own Criminal Minds, it's characters, or anything related to it. I'm just a fan like any other who has a bit of imagination and just loves Criminal Minds especially "Baby Girl" and "Hot Stuff".**_

_**Finished….Caputs….Finito….That's it….Bye Bye! **_


End file.
